Austin the Pokemon trainer
by DAB316
Summary: Well, it's pretty much a Pokemon rp comic fanfic I've been doing since 3rd grade, so I went back to the beginning and now am posting it on here. fixed it, now it will go in chapter format, sorry for any inconvenience.
1. the begining

**Ba-Ding! A battle music began as the image of a Gengar; a three foot, purple being squared of against a Jigglypuff, a small Pink balloon like creature, appeared. They measured each other up, and then the Jigglypuff struck. "Oh, and that take down went right through Gengar," Said the announcer of the Pokemon tournament, "It looks like the opponent is calling Gengar back, so what will his new strategy be?" The Gengar's trainer called his Gengar back into it's Pokeball, a Red and White ball that is roughly the size of a baseball, through a beam of light and cast another. A white flash produced a large snake made of rocks, an Onix.**

**"Oh, looks like he's picking things up with his Onix!" The announcer exclaimed. Then this bizarre match zooms out to a TV screen and watching that TV is Ten-year-old Austin Baker, watching with more excitement than that of a someone watching a baseball game or the Super Bowl. "I'm going to be just like them, no, better," Austin said with excitement "I'm going to clime to the top, be a Pokemon master! You see, in the world Austin lives in Pokemon are creatures, ranging in sizes that "Pokemon Trainers" capture and raise, normally to do battle, he who unlocks all of their mysteries is known as a Pokemon master.**

**"Austin, let me in" It was his mother, knocking on his door "Listen, tonight you are 10 years old, you're old enough to be a Pokemon trainer, and tomorrow Professor Oak gives you your first Pokemon!"**

**"Okay, fine, I'm going to bed" He said, knowing he wouldn't get any sleep tonight "Night mom"**

**The next morning he woke up early, got his stuff ready and headed down to Oak's Pokemon lab. He knocked on the door, no one was there, and it was locked. He went to his town's entrance and saw the sign 'Welcome to Palette Town.' "Man," he thought, "Can't believe I'm leaving….maybe he's out there doing research." He began to leave the town limits, and then he heard a voice in the distance "WAIT!" It was professor Oak "Austin….wait." He said out of Breath "You can't go out there, wild Pokemon will attack you, and you have no one to help you do battle, and keep you safe, come with me to the lab, it's time for you to pick your first Pokemon anyways."**

**So the went back to the professor's lab and went inside "Jack's been waiting for a while, and he's so impatient!" Said Oak. "Hey Gramps, he's here, can I pick my own Pokemon now?!" Asked Jack, Grandson of Oak**

**"Now hold on, you'll get your turn, Jack, let Austin go first!" Then, Oak grabed three Pokeballs and in a flash of white light released 3 small Pokemon form them and asked Austin. "Now then, would you like Bulbasaur, the Grass type, Charmander, the Fire type, or Squirtle, the Water type?" Austin looked at the three, Bulbasaur, a small dinosaur like creature, green with blue spots on it and a large plant bulb on it's back. Charmander, was a two foot Dragon like lizard, bright orange with a flame on the tip of it's tail. Last was Squirtle, a small standing turtle, light blue in color. Jack watched Austin and thought "Moron'll probably pick Bulbasaur, the easy way out, leaving me with that Charmander, and the rich pay of of it's final form. Austin knew nothing of type advantages yet, or of the challenges he would face early on, but looked at the professor and said "I want the orange on, Charmander, I think you called it." A look of surprise appeared on Oak's face, "This Pokemon is for more advanced young trainers, are you sure it's the one you want?"**

**"Yes, I'm sure Professor" and with that, Oak called Charmander back into it's Pokeball and handed it to Austin. "I like this one, take good care of him" and Jack pushed Austin and said "I'll take this one then!" and took the Squirtle. Austin was starting to leave when Jack called him "Hey, Austin!" **

**"Yeah Jack?" Austin looked back.**

**"Seeing as how we both have our own Pokemon now whadaya say we have a battle of our own right now?" He said with a smirk**

**"Okay, sounds fun to me" Austin said, reaching Charmander's Pokeball from his belt, "Go, Charmander!"**

**In a flash of light, Charmander emerged from his Pokeball, ready to fight. "Squirtle, get 'em!" Squirtle and Charmander eyed eachother, they charged "Charmander, use scratch!" Charmander layed a huge swipe on Squirtle "Squirtle, Tackle him!" They went back and forth, and then finally "Charmander, one more scratch!" It appeared to be a critical hit, Squirtle then fell over and passed out.**

**"Damn" Jack said under his breath "I even had the advantage!" Jack called his Squirtle back, and turned around and walked out "I'm outa here, smell ya later Gramps, Austin." "Wow," thought Austin, "I won, my first battle!" Austin ran to Charmander and looked at him "Well, Charmander, I'd say you're stuck with me for a while." Charmander looked back at Atustin and exclaimed "Char!" Oak looked at Austin and said, "Well Austin, I'd say you're on a good start now, I'd say you picked just the right partner, and if I may ask you a favor, There's a town not far from here, Viridian city, the shop there should have the special parcel I ordered, would you be so kind as to pick it up for me?"**

**"Sure," Austin said "I'll bring it to you ASAP, ready Charmander?" He looked at Charmander and it nodded, "Well then, lets go" They headed off to Viridian city, to retrieve Professor Oak's parcel, and so Austin Baker's Pokemon journey began.**


	2. Getting the Pokedex

And so, Austin set out on his adventure with his new Pokemon, Charmander. The first step he had to take was in Viridian City a small city not far from his own home, Pallet Town, he was sent to retrieve a parcel for Professor Oak. While walking Austin began to notice wild Pokemon near him, he took this as a chance for Charmander to battle with a wider variety of opposition. His first target was a Pidgey, a small bird like Pokemon, docile in nature, an ideal Pokemon for beginning trainers to cut their teeth on. Austin spotted one in sights and called out "Charmander, you're up!" And hurled Charmander's Pokeball. From a flash of white light Charmander appeared, ready to battle, calling out with a defiant "Char!"

The Pidgey looked at Charmander with a fear in its eyes, and jumped into the air and began to flap its wing, hurling a small tornado at Charmander, doing some damage. "That must be Pidgey's gust attack!" Austin thought, and yelled to Charmander, "Charmander, quick use scratch!" Charmander leaped up after the Pidgey and threw a slash with its claw, and the Pidgey went down, he had successfully knocked it out. "Alright, Charmander!" Austin exclaimed with joy, running over to pat Charmander on the head. "Charmander, char!" Charmander said with joy in its voice, and with that Austin continued on his way.

Then he spotted a small purple mouse like Pokemon, this was a Rattata. "Okay Charmander, get it!" Austin said, and Charmander leaped back into battle. The Rattata whipped its tail in a manor making a loud snapping sound, and Charmander leaned back a bit. That was tail whip, meant to lower the opponent's defense. Austin wanted to take this opportunity to try Charmander's newly learned attack. "Charmander, quick, use ember!" and Charmander nodded and said "Char!" and shot a small flurry of flaming embers, as they hit the Rattata it was visibly shaken and slightly damaged, "Now finish it up with scratch!" Austin yelled, with that, Charmander threw a swipe and down went its second match on the way. "This is great!" Austin thought, "Once we get to Viridian city, I'll get some more Pokeballs so I can catch some of these!

After about a half an hour Austin reached Viridian city and stopped into the Pokemart, and ask the shop keeper for Professor Oak's parcel. "Sure kid." The keeper said, handed Austin the package, and Austin was headed home again. When Austin arrived back home, he went to Oak's lab and gave him his package. "Why thank you, Austin," Oak said, "This is a special custom Pokeball made only for special events." Hearing that reminded Austin, "Um, Professor?" Austin began to ask. "Why yes Austin, what can I do for you?"

"The Pokemart in Viridian was out of Pokeball's today, and I'm eager to start catching my first Pokemon! After all, its part of what I have to do to become a Pokemon master isn't it?" Oak loved his enthusiasm "Why yes Austin, yes it is! I just happen to have some Pokeballs here in the lab you can have." He went into his desk and handed Austin 5 empty Pokeballs, but then Jack walked in the lab and said "I see your giving the moron some free stuff there, Gramps."

"Why yes, yes I was, Jack, he told me the Mart as all out when he got there." Jack got a smirk across his face and said, "Well I'd assume so. I bought the last five they had." Austin got a mad look in his eyes, "What a Jerk!" He thought as Jack chuckled. "Anyways, Gramps, what'd you call me back for?"

"Oh, that's right! You see boys, I wanted to give both of you one of these." Professor Oak pulled out two small, red, book like computers. "This is a Pokedex, it's a portable encyclopedia on Pokemon. It can tell you types, data on specific Pokemon, attacks, and even records when you catch a Pokemon! It is my dream to see one person catch them all someday, and I want to personally research them all. That's why I need you two to go out and catch all the different Pokemon you can!"

"Heh, Okay, sure." Jack said as he snatched the Pokedex from his Grandfather's hand. "Austin, now that I got this, I can guarantee, I'll become ten times the trainer you ever could, haha! Well, smell ya later!" Then Jack left, leaving a very irritated Austin behind. "Oh, don't let him get to you Austin. I believe in both of you to help me with my dream."

"Thank you professor, it's also my dream to become a Pokemon Master, this can help me with that quest!" Austin said, with a fiery passion in his voice. He took his Pokedex, showed the Professor his progress with Charmander so far, and with that he left, this time, he was more energetic than he was before, he was going to do better than Jack, and he was going to be a Pokemon Master!


	3. The First Capture

Austin knew Jack would be doing everything in his power to be better than him, so Austin had to work hard. The first thing he had to do was catch Pokemon, then he'd have to train them, and compete in 8 different Pokemon gyms and win their Badges, a symbol of a trainer's accomplishment. He made his way back to Viridian city, eager to catch lots of Pokemon, and then it hit him, he didn't even know how.

"Oh man," Austin said, "how am I supposed to be become a Pokemon master, if I don't even know how to catch them!"

"Hey there, young man," Came the voice of an old man near the edge of town, "I couldn't help but overhear you must be starting out as a trainer, seeing as how you don't even know how to catch a Pokemon yet." Austin looked down, blushing with embarrassment. "Heh heh," the old man laughed, "its fine kid, I'll show you how it's done!" Austin's head perked up with a crack of a smile on it.

"Look there," The old man said, pointing at a tree, a small caterpillar like Pokemon with a sharp horn on its head crawled on the tree, a Weedle. "What you have to do is take your Pokeball, "The old man did this, pushing the button on the ball, increasing its size to that of a baseball, "and then you throw it at the Pokemon!" The old man hurled the ball at the Weedle, it bounced off of the Pokemon and opened up mid-air, and the Weedle turned into a red beam of energy and went into the Pokeball. The ball dropped to the ground and began to shake, then a 'ping' sound came from the ball and the red light in the center dimmed. "Now that is how you catch a Pokemon, now this little guy was a weak one, so I didn't have to do much to catch him, but on most occasions you'll have to have your own Pokemon do battle with them to weaken them."

"Thanks a lot sir!" Austin said and he ran off to the field looking for Pokemon to fight. He waited until a Pidgey like the one he saw before landed near him, he jumped out and threw Charmander's Pokeball and said, "Charmander, let's go!" From a flash of white light the reptilian Pokemon appeared and called out its name. "Now Charmander, use ember!" Charmander waved its tail throwing embers of flam at the Pidgey, it tried to block with its wind but just hurt itself, "Now finish it with scratch!" Charmander threw a quick slash with its claws, and jumped back by Austin, who pulled out an empty Pokeball "Okay, let's do this," He said under his breath, "Pokeball…go!" Austin whipped the pokeball, the injured Pokemon just looking up at the last second, but it was too late, in a red flash, just as before the small bird was captured in the ball, but would it stay? The ball shook a few seconds, every shake, Austin sweated, then came the same 'ping' sound and Austin had caught his first Pokemon.

"I….. I did it! Charmander, we did it!" Austin said, running over and hugging Charmander, "We just caught our first Pokemon together, let's meat our new friend!" Then Austin threw the ball into the air and back out came the Pidgey, it gave a low cuing sound, "Pige" and landed on Austin's shoulder. "Pidgey, you're my first capture, think you'd like to come with us?"

"Pige!" The Pidgey squawked with joy in its voice, but the joy was not to last, when a rustling sound behind him got his attention. It was the Rattata that Austin had fought before. "Pidgey, you feel okay to battle?" Austin asked. The bird nodded and leapt off his shoulder and took to the air. "Gust attack, now Pidgey!" Austin yelled and the Pidgey flapped its wings to produce a powerful gust, knocking the Rattata back, but it came back and jumped at Pidgey. Using its strong jaws it latched on to Pidgey, this was bite attack. Pidgey looked weak, but Austin got an idea.

"Pidgey, Sand attack, go!" Austin yelled and Pidgey jumped into the air and flapped its powerful wings again, kicking up dust into the Rattata's eyes. "Pokeball, go!" Austin yelled as he whipped a Pokeball at the temporarily blinded Rattata, and within a few seconds, the Rattata now also belonged to Austin. "I did it, I just caught my second Pokemon, this is great!" But Austin's 3 Pokemon were weak and tired from the battles they had just had, so he called Charmander and Pidgey back into their Pokeballs and headed back to the Pokemon Center, he couldn't wait to tell Professor Oak about his first Pokemon captures.


	4. The Viridian Forest

Austin had returned to Viridian city's Pokemon Center and had left his Pokemon to heal with the nurse at the front, in the mean time he called Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak, I just caught my first two Pokemon today!" Austin said with excitement to the professor. "You don't say, well that's fantastic news Austin, what did you happen to catch?" The Pokemon professor inquired. "A Pidgey and a Rattata, the Pidgey's got a strong gust and the Rattata is a tough battler!" Austin told Oak. "Ah excellent, those are perfect Pokemon for a beginning trainer to capture, Now what you need to do next is go to the Viridian Forest, and it will take you to Pewter city, where you'll find your first Pokemon gym!" Oak told Austin. This got Austin psyched up he thought he could beat this gym no problem, he had Charmander, and two other Pokemon he knew were tough, how hard could it be?

"Thank you Professor, I'm taking off now to go to that gym!" Austin said unaware, "Charmander and the others can demolish that gym leader!" As Austin was walking away he missed professor Oak's warning, "Austin, it's a Rock Pokemon gym…oh well, he'll learn the hard way." Oak said with a slight smile on his face.

When Austin's Pokemon were fully healed he first stopped at the local mart to stock up on Pokeballs who knew what kind of Pokemon he'd find in he forest? He left Viridian, and found a building, he entered, and it was the way leading into the Viridian forest. Once in he saw a small Caterpillar like Pokemon, green with large eyes, he took out his Pokedex…"Caterpie, the worm Pokemon, this Pokemon is one of the fastest evolving and shoots string from it's mouth to immobilize it's foes." Austin checked and it said Bugs were weak against Fire types, he called on Charmander. "Now ember, lets make this fast!" Charmander did as it was told and the bug was down quickly, Austin threw a Pokeball at it, and with almost no struggle it was his.

"It seemed kind of weak," Austin said with some disappointment, "but I bet I can help it to grow strong!" not shortly after he saw a Weedle, like the one the old man had captured. He once again used Charmander and also caught it quickly. "Man, bugs are kinda weak at first, but…they're so cool!" Austin said with an almost childish delight, "Hey, I wonder what they battle like!" So Austin found a trainer and the used mainly Weedle and Caterpie themselves. Caterpies could only use tackle and string shot, and Weedles were stuck with poison sting and also had string shot, but they battled hard and after a few battles, Austin saw something different, Caterpie was first it began to glow and slowly its shape changed, when the light dimmed Caterpie was now a large, green cocoon.

"What's this?" Austin wondered out loud, so he checked his Pokedex…"Metapod, the cocoon Pokemon, early in life Caterpie's will evolve in to the hard-shelled Metapod until it is ready to evolve again." Austin wondered what it would become but then Weedle did the same thing, it was also evolving. It became a yellow cocoon, with large, black eyes, and was a bit scarier then Metapod, so he checked his Pokedex again… "Kakuna, much like Caterpie, Weedles also evolve quickly to a hard shelled pupa, when they evolve they will become Beedril." Austin wondered what that was, but was excited to see what it would be. He tried them in battle and learned the were very slow, and couldn't do much, so he didn't use them for a while, then in the clearing he saw a rare site, a small yellow mouse Pokemon, a Pikachu, these were electric Pokemon, Austin thought if he could catch this, he'd win for sure at that gym!

"Okay Metapod, you're up!" and out went Metapod, the Pikachu shot an electric jolt at Metapod, this was a Thundershock attack, this Pokemon was fast, Austin had to slow it down. "Metapod, use string shot, and it shot a flurry of thread, all missing Pikachu, who shot another thundershock, and Metapod had had to much battling to begin with and was knocked out. "Crap," Austin said with irritation, "Go Charmander!" And the battle was back on, Charmander was hit with electricity, but stood strong, then the Pikachu felt its foot was caught to the ground, it had walked onto the string shot attack it had dodged before, it tried to pull free but Charmander ht it hard, and Austin threw a Pokeball. It shook a few times, but the elusive mouse broke free, he had to keep going, and unfortunately the ball had freed it from the string! "Quick use ember," Austin called, and this brought Pikachu down, Austin threw another Pokeball, this time, the Pokemon was his. It shook a few times, then stopped, he now owned an electric Pokemon.

"Phew that was hard!" Austin said, holding his new Pokeball. As he saw the forest's exit there was a trainer at the end, he wanted to battle, but all Austin's Pokemon were still too weak! He had no choice he had to battle him, this trainer had a Few Bug types, Austin got through them, then he had a Scyther, a powerful bug type, resembling a large Praying Mantis, they weren't native to this land Austin wondered how this kid had one. Pikachu, Pidgey, Rattata even Charmander fell to its sharp claws and speed, all he had left, was Kakuna, he threw its Pokeball and out it came. "Kakuna, use harden." Austin called out, then a shine came across Kakuna, it's shell appeared harder, the Scythe's swipes had no effect, and most of it's stamina was gone from the last few Pokemon, "Now Kakuna, use tackle!" this gave the upset victory Kakuna had beaten a much more powerful opponent and Austin was free to go, but then, Kakuna began to glow immediately after the battle, it shed it's shell, stood freely, had a large pair of wings, to large javelin like stingers on it's hands and one more on it's abdomen, this was a Beedril, and it was now Austin's. He made his way out of the forest and shot straight to the Pokemon center, this gym would have to wait.


	5. The Pewter City Gym

Austin's team was now healed and he was headed to the Pokemon gym, it was his first one but he was excited for it. He wondered what kind of Pokemon the gym leader would have or what he would be like. As he entered the gym he walked by the front desk, the woman at the counter said there were no challenges today and proceed to the next room to face the leader. He walked to the next room, it was dimly lit.

"Welcome," Came a voice as the lights turned on, "I am Brock, gym leader of the Pewter city gym, I will use two Pokemon, you are free to use as many as you wish." Austin looked around, it was very craggy, full of boulders, a weird place for a gym battle, but the leader seemed friendly enough, Austin nodded his head and got to the end of the field. "I will choose first," Brock warned, "Go, Geodude!" Brock through his Pokeball and it contained a small Boulder Pokemon, with two muscular arms protruding from it's head, Austin had never seen one of these before. "Okay then, I'll try Pikachu!" Austin threw the Pokeball with his newly caught Pikachu, it was tough and a hard capture, he knew it could do well. Brock looked confused by the selection.

"If you insist," Brock said, "Geodude, tackle!" The rock Pokemon jumped at the electric mouse, "Quick Pikachu get out of the way and use Thundershock!" The Pikachu did as it was told, and shot a bolt of electricity at the Geodude, surprising to Austin it had no effect! "My Geodude is a dual Pokemon, it's part Rock and part Ground type," Brock explained, "electricity will have no effect on ground Pokemon!" With that Geodude tackled Pikachu successfully and Pikachu wet down, very weak from the hard shot. It began to stand when Austin shouted, "Try quick attack!" Pikachu moved as fast as lightning and hit a solid tackle, having little effect on Geodude as well. "Don't you know," Brock asked, "Rocks are resistant to normal attacks!" One more tackle and Pikachu was down.

"I'll have to use something different then…maybe Pidgey!" Austin though and he sent out Pidgey, Brock just chuckled, "Rock Pokemon have an advantage over Flying Pokemon!" He yelled. "Pidgey, use gust!" Pidgey did as it was told and Brock countered, "Bide, Geodude." Geodude stood there, taking punishment from the gust's tornado assault. Then it attacked with a solid punch! Bringing down Pidgey in one hit. "That attack stores energy from attacks," Brock began, "and deals them back with double damage!" This wasn't good, two down and Brock hadn't even broken a sweat! He needed to use his strongest Pokemon already, he didn't want to but it was needed.  
"Charmander, I choose you!" and Austin threw Charmander's Pokeball. "Charmander use ember!" Austin called it got a hit, but had little effect on Geodude, neither did scratch. The Brock came out and told him, "Kid, Fire is weak to Rock and Ground as well," Brock said, "face it, you're team has nothing against mine, that other kid a while ago, he had what he needed!"

"What other kid?" Austin asked. "His name was Jack, I believe, he had a Squirtle, Water types can bring down Rocks!" Brock explained to him. This Irritated Austin, Jack already had his first Badge. "Well, Brock," Austin started, "My name is Austin, and I'm going to do better than he ever could! Charmander, go now, use Flamethrower!" Charmander had never used this attack, he reached down and shot a huge blast of Flames at Geodude, it was not type powerful, but strong enough to bring Geodude down. Brock was surprised, he didn't think a Fire type would take down his Geodude, but no matter he had stronger in reserves. "Go, Onix!" Brock shouted and he had an Onix, a large Rock Snake, just as Austin had seen on Television the night before his journey began. It was 21 feet in Length, Austin didn't know how to beat it, but He knew he may need Charmander later. "Return, Charmander," and he called him back, "Go Rattata,." This did nothing, the large Pokemon decimated Rattata in 10 seconds. Okay, how about Beedril, it was strong, he sent it out and called an attack. "Poison sting," He called and the Beedril shot several needle like barbs from it's glowing abdomen. They had no effect however, and Beedril was also brought down shortly, Brock's signature Bide attack got it as well, he needed his Charmander again, he sent it out.

"Charmander use Flamethrower again!" It got a good shot but Onix was strong enough to get a good tackle and take out Charmander. All Austin had left was Metapod, he called upon it, it's harden attack kept it alive but they lost in the end all together. Broken, Austin returned to the Pokemon center to heal and to call the Professor.


	6. Butterfree, and Austin's rematch

Austin returned to the Pokemon center, broken and disappointed. He gave his Pokemon to the nurse at the front counter and as they healed he called Professor Oak.

"Hello?" the professor answered on the video screen, "Austin it's good to see you, made it to Pewter city I assume?" Austin looked down and bit his lip, "Yeah, I'm here, and I lost at that stupid gym!" Austin said trying to hold back tears. Oak looked at him and chuckled a bit, "I tried to tell you Austin, Brock at Pewter City uses Rock type Pokemon, and when I told you picking Charmander was hard I meant because Bulbasaur or Squirtle would have been a great deal easier to win with, Water and Grass types both hold advantages over Rock Pokemon."

"It doesn't matter, this isn't worth it, I'm quitting this," Austin started being very whiney, "I can't even beat the first gym leader what's the point?!" With this the professor grew irritated, "Austin!" He said anger in his voice, "I remember growing up all you ever wanted was to be a Pokemon trainer, you're 10 years old, your journey has just started! You can't give up because you had one loss!"

"That's not what I'm doing!" Austin said back. "Then tell me," Oak queried, "How many losses have you had before Brock?" Austin's face grew red with embarrassment, Brock had been his first loss. "Well, um," Austin tried but knew it would be a lie, "Okay fine he was my first loss. But professor, all my Pokemon have a disadvantage against both of Brock's Pokemon."

"Now, now," Oak reassured him, "Let me hear what you have to work with, maybe I can help." Austin then thought about it and told him. "Well other than Charmander I've got a Pidgey, a Rattata, a Pikachu, a Beedril and a Metapod." The professor listened and followed up with, "What was that last one?"

"A Metapod, why?" Austin asked and the professor just laughed a bit. "While yes all your Pokemon do have a disadvantage but they all sound strong, and I'm especially surprised that you have a Beedril already! The true answer to your problems lies within that Metapod of yours."

"Metapod?" Austin said, "Why him?" the professor looked at him and said, "You are aware of how a Beedril evolves quickly aren't you?" Oak asked, and Austin nodded, "Well, Metapods to the same, they will evolve into a Pokemon that can do just what you need to defeat those Rock Pokemon, but that's all I'm going to tell you, you have to figure the rest out yourself, good luck Austin." Then the Professor hung up.

"Metapod?" Austin thought again, "Well, if the professor says it can help, I'll get to training it!" Austin yelled with excitement, then sat down with embarrassment as he realized everyone in the center was looking at him. He walked up to the counter when the chimer went off alarming him his Pokemon had recovered. He headed outside and out of town to the South. He cast all his Pokeballs and said, "Come on out, everyone!" Out came all his Pokemon, they all seemed ready to fight, except his Metapod, which couldn't move very well, still being in its shell. "How can this guy be so tough," Austin thought to himself. "Well, no matter," He now said out loud, "We gotta get to training guys, Charmander, you learned a powerful move during battle, so you have to be my toughest fighter, Beedril, you are my first stage 2 Pokemon, so I know you're tough, Pidgey and Pikachu, you two are fast, Rattata, you never give up, and Metapod, the professor said you have untapped potential."

Metapod, Metapod." The Metapod said with somewhat of a joyous look in it's eyes. "So lets get to training!" Austin called out, the battled mainly some wild Pokemon, many Pidgeys and Rattatas, they are plentiful, but Austin could see the power of his team increase, his own Pidgey even learned quick attack and his Rattata learned a new skill as well, he couldn't wait to try them out. Beedril leaned it's Twineedle attack, a powerful dive bomb with use of it's two powerful lance-like arms. Charmander worked on it's flamethrower attack to get it perfected and last to train was Metapod. Relying mainly on tackle was tough, but Austin stuck to it, he even noticed a slight speed increase from Metapod, then after one fight against a particularly strong Pidgey metapod began to glow!

"It's happening, Metapod," Austin said excitedly, "you're evolving!" The Metapod changed shape greatly, into in small figure eight it seemed, and then it unfolded large wings. When the glowing stopped there stood Austin's newly evolved Pokemon, a purple butterfly, about to Austin's waist, a Butterfree. "Reeee reeeeee." The Butterfree called out as Austin checked the Pokedex and went to move, Butterfree did have good moves, Gust, Sleep Power, Stun Spore and…. It was the move Austin had beed waiting for and he headed back to the Pokemon center to rest up his Pokemon and get a good night's sleep before his rematch.

The next day Austin walked into the gym with a look of confidence in his face, "Brock, I'm back and I want a rematch!" Austin said in an almost demanding way. Brock appeared shortly after saying "Of course Austin, if you think you can go again." The battle was on, Brock once again called his Geodude. This time, Austin started with Rattata. "You're trying that again, how many times must I tell you, it won't work!" brock called out as a warning, but Austin had a special technique to show Brock. "Rattata, super fang go!" Rattata jumped at geodude and it's front fangs glew as it clamped on to Geodude. Geo dude looked hurt from the bite, "A Normal attack shouldn't do that much!" Brock called in disbelief. "That's because," Austin started, "Super fang will drain half your opponents HP no matter what! But unfortunately for Austin the Geodude started charging when it saw the attack coming. "Geodude, now Bide!" the Geodude threw a powerful punch and the hit nearly took out Rattata that was all the damage it had just done doubled. "Rattata, try quick attack!" Austin called out but the Geodude took the hit unscathed and returned fire with a rock throw attack.

"Rattata, return!" Austin said as he called it back into it's ball, proud for the damage it had done to geodude. "Now Charmander, you're up!" Austin called out as he threw Charmander's Pokeball, it was primed for battle. "you're using the fire type again?" Brock asked almost mockingly. "yes, because he's mastered this attack now," Austin started, "Charmander, flamethrower!" Charmander shot a much more powerful blast of flames than the first time he tried and took out Brock's Geodude. "Well…. That was surprising," Brock said in disbelief, "No matter, I still have, Onix, go!" Onix came out of it's Pokeball ready to fight, just as intimidating as before. "Charmander, take a rest!" Austin called it back. "Now's when my strategy comes into play," Austin said under his breath, "Pidgey go!"

The small bird cooed toughly in a display of strength, still a bit frightened of the Onix. "Pidgey, use quick attack and gust any way you can get a hit on it!" the Pidgey was doing little, but the Onix was, it was also charging, "That's enough Onix, use bide!" Brock called out. "Not again!" Austin said and his Pidgey was taken out, next he sent out Beedril, since Pikachu couldn't do anything to it. "Beedril, hit a Twineedle and look out for that Bide attack!" The large bee pokemon nodded as it went into battle and used the attack, this did some damage, nothing sufficient, but Onix was definitely being warn down. Beedril began to tire and Onix took it out with a tackle attack. "Now," Austin said, "let's do it, Butterfree, go!"

The ball popped open and out came Butterfree, "Ree reeeeee!" it shrieked as it headed into battle, "Butterfree, use stun spore!" the Butterfly Pokemon flapped a yellow powder from it's wings, causing the Rock snake to become immobile, "Now Butterfree use confusion attack!" this was the attack Oak had told him about, the psychic type confusion attack a powerful psychic wave that could cause confusion, though it had no type advantage, it was not at a disadvantage and was a very powerful move. Onix was hurt, badly, but it Brock free from Paralysis when Brock shouted, "Rock throw Onix!" Butterfree could not take that and fainted, being part flting the Rock type move hit hard, Austin's final gamble was up.

"Charmander, we can do it!" Austin called on Charmander who jumped into battle, "Flamethrower!" Austin called out and it did, the powerful move hurt Onix, and it was just standing there again. Brock laughed, Austin knew what was up, "Onix," Brock started, "BIDE ATTACK!" The Onix roared, but couldn't move, the paralysis was to strong, and Austin called one more, "Flamethrower, Chamander, hurry!" Charmander shot flames at the Onix and it was defeated, Austin had just won his first gym match.

"I…..I did it," Austin said in disbelief, "I won!, Charmander we did it!" Austin ran out to the field and hugged Charmander, who was also overjoyed at the victory. Then Brock recalled his Onix and walked over to Austin. "Austin, you defeated me, to show proof of your victory, I hereby give you this Boulder Badge!" Austin smiled and accepted the Badge from Brock. It was a small octagonal badge grey in color, and Austin's first gym badge. "Austin, I didn't mean to be so harsh on you," Brock said, "It's just the gym leader way, try to get you off balance, but you were able to come back and defeat me, congratulations."

"Thank you Brock," Austin started, "I'll do even better from now on, and you were a great challenge." Austin shook Brock's hand and headed off to the Pokemon center, and then, to Mt. Moon, which would take him to Cerulean City and his next Pokemon gym.


	7. Mt  Moon

Austin headed out of Pewter city not knowing what lay ahead of him. In order to go to Cerulean City, he first had to make a pass through Mount Moon. But before he left he decided to check out the Museum in Pewter they had a great space exhibit, or so he had heard. He went in, the fee was cheap, and admired the space craft models, as well as the bones of ancient Pokemon they had inside. One was labeled a Kabutops; it was bipedal and to large Scythe-like arms. The one next to it was an Aerodactyl, a large winged creature, he thought this one was cool, and didn't even notice the man next to him.

"It's awe-inspiring, isn't it?" The man asked Austin. "To think this Pokemon existed thousands of years ago," He started, "And could even possibly…. Come back."

"What?!" Austin said with surprise in his voice. "Heh heh," the man chuckled, "You know kid, you seem special some how, are you a Pokemon trainer?" He asked, Austin was so happy with his recent victory he looked at him and said, "Why yes I am, and I just one my first badge!" Austin opened up his jacket's side and showed him the man his newly won Boulder badge. The man looked surprised and said, "You beat Brock?! If that is the case come with me young man." Austin was confused, but eagerly followed the man.

They went outside and around to the side door of the Museum, the man opened the door and they walked in. The strange man walked Austin up to a pedestal with a strange orange gem with a bug inside of it. "This, my friend," the man began, "is an Old Amber. A piece of fossilized tree sap containing Pokemon DNA." Austin's eyes widened, "Are you serious?" He asked with excitement, "That is so cool!"

"Yes, yes it is," The man said, "and I want you to have it." Austin eyes widened. "I am a Pokemon Archeologist, I study Pokemon fossils and the like. There is a lab on Cinibar Island where they say they can take the DNA of a fossilized Pokemon and revive its life. Will you please take this to them for me, and raise the Pokemon inside, give it its new life?"

Austin didn't know how he could refuse such a thing, so he agreed and put the amber in his back pack and headed of to Mt. Moon. As he arrived he noticed how big it was, kind of scary as well, but he would go in. Fortunately due to miners the cave was well lit, and the Wild Pokemon inside made themselves known. His first find was outdie, a bird Pokemon, like his Pidgey, but larger, this was a Spearow, and these Pokemon were far more aggressive, but Pikachu made it an easy capture for him. Then, all of a sudden the Pokeball he used to catch it disappeared. Where could it have gone? He remembered a trainer could keep only 6 Pokemon with him at a time, and that it had just been sent to Professor Oak. Inside he found a Geodude like Brock had used, so he was sure to capture one, he wouldn't forget its strength. His next find was a Zubat, a small blue bat Pokemon with no eyes, also with Pikachu, he captured it quickly. While there he spotted a Clefairy, a some what rare Pokemon, Charmander had a quick fight with it and Austin captured it, as well as a Jigglypuff as he had seen on TV and a Paras, a small Bug Pokemon with Mushrooms growing on it's back. He was liking all his captures, then things went down hill. He saw a strange man in all black, and tried to avoid him, there were many around, so he ducked them all. Finally, near the end of the cave, there was a trainer staring at something on the ground.

"Oh yes," the trainer said to himself, "These fossils will be great for display in my collection of Pokemon artifacts!." Austin walked up to him and asked him to pass. "What do you want?!" He asked, a little shocked, "You want my fossils don't you?!" Austin was confused. "No, I just want to go through." The man wouldn't listen, "I'll battle you for them! Austin couldn't resist a challenge. "I'll start, go Grimer!" the stranger yelled as he cast his Pokemon and a purple sludge Pokemon appeared. "Then I'll use, Pidgey, go!" Austin yelled as Pidgey came out. The Grimer used Sludge, an attack that shot sludge at Pidgey's face, but Pidget kept going and beat the Pokemon with a gust. "Fine then, next I'll use, Voltorb!" the man called a Poemon that resembled a Pokeball, it was an Electric type, so Austin also used Electric, "Go Pikachu!" It was fast, and took all of Pikachu's thunder shocks with few adverse affects, but a Quick attack was it's downfall. Lastly he tried a koffing, a Purple ball Pokemon, that spouted smoke from holes on it's body. So Austin used, Rattata, due to it's speed, it won the match, the man allowed Austin to take the fossils he had no desire for, then sometihng happened, his Rattata began to glow, it was evolving!

Austin's new Pokemon stood on two feet, was large, had sharper fangs and it's purple coat was replaced by a tan one, a Raticate! He thought it was awesome, and he took his new Pokemon with him, and found an odd looking Moon shaped rock there as well. When he got out of the Cave he breathed deep the fresh air and went straight for the Pokemon center. After a quick healing he headed out side and head a familiar voice.

"Hey there, Austin…"


	8. Jack's rematch

"Hey there, Austin…" Came the familiar voice, as Austin whipped around to see who it was, his old Rival, Jack. "Heh heh, well since you're here, Austin, I can only assume that you beat Brock back in Pewter City?"

"Yeah, I did what of it?" Austin asked in an irritated tone. "Oh it's nothing; I just didn't think you'd beat him with that Charmander of yours," Jack started, "I mean under your tutelage how could it hope to beat anything?" These comments got to Austin, and he lost his cool, "WHAT?!" Austin shouted angrily, "I believe in our last meeting my Charmander beat your Squirtle! And besides, I have caught a lot of Pokemon since then!"

"So you got lucky last time, big deal, you can't win the next gym." Jack taunted, which perked Austin's curiosity. "What do you mean?" Austin asked. "Well, I'm not gonna tell you, I think we should have a quick rematch first," Jack said "we'll each use 4 Pokemon, that alright with you?" Austin wanted to know about this gym in advance, so he accepted. "Good, then let's do this thing!" Jack shouted.

"Pidgey, start me off, pal!" Austin threw Pidgey's Pokeball and it appeared from the ball, ready to battle. "Heh heh, a Pidgey," Jack started, "well, I guess those weaklings are okay if you don't have one of these, Pidgeotto, go!" Jack called upon a Pidgeotto, Pidgey's first evolution, it was a bit bigger, and had red feathers on its head, their speed and power far out does that of a Pidgey. Austin new his Pidgey could win if he tried, "Pidgey, use gust, hurry!" Austin shouted, and his Pidgey flapped its wings hard, as it whipped up the gust Jack's Pidgeotto flew right threw it. "Quick attack," Jack said as Pidgeotto hit Pidgey with a swift tackle, "Now finish with Wing Attack!" Pidgeotto slammed its large wing on Pidgey and spiked it to the hard ground below. "Pidgey, return." Austin said as he called Pidgey back to its Pokeball, Jack did the same with Pidgeotto.

"Well, you aren't trying to hard are you Austin?" Jack taunted, "Now lets see how you like my Rattata, go!" Jack called his Rattata, Austin new he could trump this. "Just as you just did to me, Jack," Austin said excited, "meet Rattata's evolved form, Raticate, go!" Austin called his Raticate, freshly evolved at Mt. Moon, and ready to fight. Just as Pidgeotto did to Pidgey, Austin's Raticate beat down Jack's Rattata. "Try quick attack, Rattata!" Jack yelled, but Austin countered it with Super Fang. Raticate's power move took down Rattata shortly, now Austin was feeling strong. "I think you're not trying hard enough, Jack!" Austin said with over confidence. "Yeah, well, let's see how you like this, Abra, go!"

Abra was a psychic Pokemon, small and yellow, it appears to be sleeping. Austin thought he'd try with speed on this one, "Go Pikachu!" And Pikachu came forth, ready to battle. It was on, "Pikachu, Thunder shock!" As it threw shots of electricity Abra used teleport to avoid the shots, "Now Abra, Mega Kick!" out of no where Abra slammed a hard kick on Pikachu. As Pikachu started getting back to its feet, Jack yelled out, "Metronome!" the Abra lifted it's hands and started tipping it's fingers back and forth, it's hands began to glow, Metronome was an attack that could be anything, then Abra created a huge explosion, it had used self destruct, an attack that would knock out it's user but do tremendous damage to opposition. Both Abra and Pikachu were knocked out. The match was at a stalemate, this match would come down to one last fight.

Austin and Jack stared with anger at each other. They reached for their belts for a Pokeball, as if they were standing in wait for a duel. They each grabbed their front right Pokeballs and called out their Pokemon as they cast the Pokemon for battle. "CHARMANDER!" From Austin, "SQUIRTLE!" From Jack and the two rivals met face to face once again. Austin remembered last time, it was tough, but Charmander beat Squirtle, he did it once, he could to it again. "Charmander, scratch!" Austin called the opening move. "Squirtle, Withdraw!" Jack called out, and Squirtle retreated into its shell. Charmander hit a good swipe, but was no good against Squirtle's hard shell. "Okay then, Charmander, try ember!" Charmander shot a small flurry of flames at Squritle, "Okay, Squirtle, come back out and use water gun!" Squirtle shot a stream of water from its mouth. The water and fire collided, canceling each other out and making a shroud of steam that dispersed shortly. When the fog vanished Charmander was behind Squirtle, "Now Charmander, Flamethrower!" Charmander shot a large blast of Fire hitting Squirtle point blank. It was hurt, but was still able to fight; water has a resistance to fire. "When did Charmander learn that?" Jack asked. "When I believed he could use it!" Austin simply replied. "Either way, Squirtle, water gun!" This time water gun hit Charmander hard, but he was still able to fight and charged into battle. "He just doesn't learn does he?" Jack asked, "Squirtle, Bubble beam!" Squirtle shot a hard blast of bubbles at Charmander. Charmander stayed standing and looked at Squirtle, then just collapsed, the battle had taken its toll. Jack won this one.

"Well, Austin, I think we know who the superior trainer is between us." Jack taunted. "Well, now that I've tested your abilities, I guess I should be off."

"Wait!" Austin called out. "What?" Jack said back. "Why did you say what you did about the gym earlier?" Jack just sort of chuckled, "You know that move my Squritle finished Charmander off with?" Austin remembered the bubble beam, "Yeah, why?" Jack laughed out loud now, "That's the secret technique of Cerulean City gym, it's a Water Pokemon gym!" Austin just stood there stunned, "A…water type…gym." He asked and then gulped. "Yup, have fn getting past Misty, Austin, smell ya later!"

Austin was freaked, he didn't know what to do, so he went back to the Pokemon center to call his mentor, professor Oak again, and ask what he should do.


	9. Stepping up

Austin sat in the Pokemon center waiting for his team to heal; while he waited he called his mentor Professor Oak for help once again. Austin remembered the words Jack had told him, and mocked him with, a water Pokemon gym, this was poison for his team, his main battler was Charmander, and he didn't know what to do, then the professor answered his phone.

"Hello?" the Professor answered, and then saw on the video screen who it was, "Ah, Austin, I see you made it through Mt. Moon, how are you now?" Austin first told Oak of the fossils he had, and the strange rock he found. "That is a Moon stone," the Professor explained, "It is used to make certain Pokemon evolve, like the Clefairy you sent me earlier!" Then Austin gave the bad news, "I battled Jack," he said with a frown, "I lost, and then to rub salt in the wound he told me about the Cerulean gym's use of water Pokemon." Oak new what his problem was, but waited for Austin's follow up. "What am I supposed to do?" Austin asked, and the Professor grew irritated.

"Austin," Oak began, "You can't run to me every time you have a bump in the road, you are a trainer now, and you have to learn to stand on your own two feet. Yes, you have Chamander, but you also have Pikachu, and you can find something else to help your team as well, and a good training never hurts!" Austin was red in the face, but knew the Professor was right, so he asked one last bit of advice. "Okay then," Austin started, "Just please tell me, what has an advantage over water type Pokemon?" Oak smiled knowing this was a good start, "Electric and Grass, that's all I'm telling you," Oak said, "If you need more, your Pokedex can tell you all of this."

So Austin got his team and headed out to try and find a grass Pokemon, so he headed on the bridge North of Cerulean city, to try and find more Pokemon, on the way he was stopped by a kid telling him he was one of the Cerulean Five, and Austin would need to get through all of them if he wanted to go to the next route. Austin complied, this Bridge was not incredibly hard, the first trainer had a Weedle and a Caterpie, and both were easy for Charmander's flames. Trainer two was a young girl with a Pidgey and a female Nidoran, Pikachu got Pidgey and Austin's Pidgey fought the Nidoran. The third trainer had an Ekans a purple snake Pokemon, a Zubat and a Rattata, for the Ekans Butterfree's confusion was more than enough Pikachu got Zubat and Pidgey fought Rattata, and this was just what they needed, great battle experience to get them ready for the next gym, Pidgey showed just how ready it was, and by the third trainer found it's way to evolution and became a Pidgeotto, just like Jack's. The fourth trainer was a young girl with a Pidgey and Nidoran just like the first one, and the same Pokemon worked, only this time Butterfree took Pidgey's place. And the last trainer had only a Mankey, a Monkey Pokemon of the fighting type, Pidgeotto showed its strength and brought down Mankey.

That was all five trainers, Austin thought he was done, but at the end was a man in black, just as he had seen at Mt. Moon. The man looked at Austin and said, "That was an amazing display, you seem you be a very strong trainer, we could use someone like you in Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket?" Who were they Austin though, the man elaborated. "We're an organization dedicated to stealing rare Pokemon all over the world!" Austin knew that wasn't right and refused, but the Rocket wouldn't take no for an answer and forced Austin to battle. He started with an Ekans, so Austin sent his Charmander. "Ekans, use acid!" and the snake Pokemon spit acid at Charmander, Charmander tried to dodge but his shoulder was nicked, slowing him down. "Charmander, use flamethrower!" Austin shouted and this was enough to bring down Ekans, but Austin had to call Charmander back, his injury was to bad to continue, next the Rocket member had a Zubat, nothing Austin hadn't battled yet, so he sent Pikachu to fight it. Pikachu got confused early on by super sonic waves from the bat Pokemon, but was able to hit a hard electric attack and win the match. "You beat me now child," the Rocket began, "But I have a feeling this isn't the last you've heard of Team Rocket!"

Austin hit the grass to try and find more Pokemon first he found an Abra, like Jack had, he had to sneak up on it and attack quickly, but he captured it, then he found a Sandshrew a ground type Pokemon that looked like an armored mouse, he gave Butterfree a fight and Austin captured him as well. He kept catching Pokemon, hoping to make the professor proud, the he saw an Ekans attacking a Pidgey to try to get to its nest, so Austin saw it fit to have Pidgeotto defend the Pidgey's nest and captured it before damage could be done. Then he found what he was looking for an Oddish a small dark bluish Pokemon with leaves protruding from it's head, he called Charmander, but Charmander was still injured from the Ekans earlier. The Oddish used absorb, to drain some of Charmander's strength, but Charmander was able to hit enough ember to weaken the Oddish enough for capture. Austin also found a Bellsprout, a bell flower Pokemon, he had Pidgeotto fight this battle for him. A quick gust to knock it off balance and a wing attack later, Bellsprout couldn't avoid capture.

Austin had accomplished his goal, but he couldn't help but wonder why the Cerulean Five were even there, what were they protection, so he pressed forward until he came to a house in the Northeast, he knocked on the door but no one answered, but the door was open so he went in. "Hello there youngster," Austin heard then he looked down to see a Rattata talking to him. Austin was surprised and a little afraid, Pokemon couldn't talk, then the Rattata spoke again. "My name is Bill, please help me," the Rattata pleaded, "I'm going into that chamber over there, please hit the button on my computer when I'm in." Austin complied, when the Rattata went into the chamber, Austin hit the button. The machine began to whir and beep, seconds later a person walked out from the chamber.

"Thank you," the man said, "I was experimenting with those chambers and I got combined with my pet Rattata here. My name is Bill and I created the system that allows Pokeballs to be teleported to other places, you have a Pokedax I see so I can assume you've seen my handy work." Austin didn't know what to say, "You're welcome, glad I could help." Bill looked at him and said, "Well, I don't want you to go empty handed after that, here, take this." Bill handed Austin a ticket. "That is an S.S. Ticket," bill started, "It'll allow you passage onto the S.S. Anne in Vermillion City. I'd love to go, but I can't this year, I'm to busy with my research, so please go in my stead." Austin accepted the ticket, thanked Bill and headed out, he had preparation to do.


	10. The Stars of Cerulean City

Austin had captured the Pokemon he needed, Oddish was nice, but he liked the Bellsprout, so he sent Professor Oak Raticate, and Beedrill. True they were both strong and had fought well for him, but Austin could only carry 6 Pokemon, and didn't know what he might find next. The professor sent Austin Bellsprout, Austin looked at his roster; Charmander, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Pikachu and now Bellsprout. It was most likely Pikachu and Bellsprout would do the battling for him, so he set to train a bit before his match. Austin was happy, he had gotten many types of Pokemon already, and he himself had grown stronger, his hair a bit messy, his glasses dirty, his blue jacket already had a small rip, fortunately his jeans were holding up, and his hair was covered by his Pokemon League hat anyways.

During the training he was able to learn Bellsprout's attacks and get a good feel for how to use it. He also worked on Pikachu, trying to strengthen its electric attacks, but during training Pikachu got hurt, an Ekans had bitten it, and Ekans' bite is quite venomous, so he rushed to the Pokemon center. The nurse said Pikachu would be alright, but it wouldn't be able to battle for the gym match, Austin's ace was gone now, Bellsprout was his only fighter, so he knew he'd have to take his chances.

He stepped in the gym, and there was a pretty girl inside, a bit older than Austin, red hair in a side pony tail, 'She's cute,' Austin thought and blushed a bit, "Um, miss, where would I go to have my gym match?" She looked at him and smiled, "Right this way," she said with a smile. She took him to a large room and when she flipped the lights on it was a large pool, with a few floating platforms to stand on. "Just get on the Blue platform over there please," the girl said with a smile, "Oh, and you're only aloud to use two Pokemon, if you're hear you must have beaten Brock, so we make it a more level playing field this way." This was terrible, if Bellsprout was out Austin didn't know who to turn to, he only had three choices, and now he could only use two of his four active Pokemon. He had to overcome this though, if he was going to be a Pokemon Master he had to be prepared for a real challenge, so he got on the platform and waited.

"Alright then!" The girl shouted and jumped on the opposite platform, "My name is Misty, I'm the gym leader here, as I said we'll each use two Pokemon, I'll even start us off, Staryu, and you're up!" She shouted and from her Pokeball came a star shaped Pokemon, gold in color, with a round, red gem in the center of its body. Austin knew what plan he would start with, "Bellsprout, come on out!" Austin shouted, and Bellsprout landed on one of the platforms, ready to battle.

"Staryu, use water gun!" Misty shouted, and Staryu complied shooting water in a fine stream from the top point of its body, Bellsprout had a thin body though so it dodged the shots, "Okay the, use tackle, Staryu!" Bellsprout couldn't dodge this one and it was hit hard, but stayed on the platform, Austin though quick, "Bellsprout, use wrap," Bellsprout shot a vine from its side and wrapped it around Staryu, "Now, squeeze!" The vine tightened, but Staryu stood strong, "Staryu, use watergun!" Misty shouted, Bellsprout gave Staryu an easy target this time and let go from the force of the water. "Try a Vine whip, Bellsprout!" Austin yelled, Bellsprout shot the Vine at Staryu, but Staryu dodged, "Now, Bubblebeam, Staryu!" Staryu shot a blast of bubbles straight at Bellsprout, who almost hit the water from impact, Austin needed a new attack. "Try Sleep powder, now Bellsprout!" Austin called, "BELL!!" Exclaimed Bellsprout and short a mist of blue powder at Staryu. Staryu began to fall asleep, it had passed out standing, "He, now wrap it, Bellsprout!" Bellsprout shot the vine around Staryu, "Now finish it with Vine whip!" Bellsprout jumped in the air, taking Staryu with it, and proceeded to slam Staryu to the platform below. The jewel on Staryu began to flash, this signified it had passed out, round one went to Austin.

If Austin could get through her next Pokemon he would have his second badge, and wouldn't have to worry about substitution. "Alright kid, you're pretty strong," Misty admitted, "but you can't beat, Starmie, go!" This was another star shaped Pokemon, but it was purple, had ten points, and was much larger. "You okay to go Bellsprout?" Austin asked, Bellsprout nodded, and the fight was one. "Vine whip, Bellsprout" Austin yelled, it hit Starmie on the mark, it went off balance, but quickly came back. "I don't think you know how strong this one is," Misty laughed, "Tackle, Starmie!" Starmie launched itself at Bellsprout, knocking it into the water. "Bellsprout, use Sleep powder!" Bellsprout shot the powder, but it couldn't swim, so it had no aim, the powder went everywhere. "Now Starmie, Bubblebeam!" Misty shouted, Starmie leaped into the air and shot a hard stream of bubbles at Bellsprout, a huge splash from the water then appeared, when mist cleared, Bellsprout was floating, it had been knocked out.

This is bad, Austin thought to himself, I only have one choice left, no way Pidgeotto can take that thing, and Butterfree didn't have the raw power, this left him with only one option, but it would be a risky one. "Charmander, go!" Austin shouted, a surprised Misty on the other side of the arena. "Ahahahaha! Are you serious?!" She laughed, "You're going to use a Charmander here in a water gym, against something like Starmie?!" This was his chance, she wasn't paying attention, "Charmander, scratch, hurry!" Charmander jumped at Starmie, and hit it with a hard swipe of its claws, knocking Starmie on the ground, "Now use Flamethrower!" Charmander shot flames at the downed Sea Star Pokemon, but it had only done minor damage. "Fire attacks are worthless on Starmie," She boasted, "Starmie, use Bubblebeam!" The hard shot of Bubbles knocked Charmander back, almost into the water, but it wouldn't go down so easily. "I have to think of something…he wait a minute!" Austin had an idea, "Charmander, hit Starmie with flamethrower again!" Charmander was wary, but shot the fire. "What?" Misty said, "It won't work you idiot, I told you that!" The flames hit dead on, but did something different this time, part of Starmie was steaming from the shot. "Oh no… you…. You burned it!" Misty shouted, a burn is a status in Pokemon that can slowly drain health from the pain of combat. "Oh yes, now Charmander, use…" Misty cut him off, "Starmie, jump in the water, cure the burn, quick!" Starmie jumped in the water, and a loud his was heard, a moment later, Starmie jumped out of the water, no longer effected by the burn, ready to fight. "Ha! I told you," Misty yelled, tauntingly, wait… what the…" Starmie was wobbling back and forth, and then fell over.

"Just as I planned it!" Austin yelled, "You see earlier when Bellsprout was in the water it shot a whole bunch of Sleep powder in the air, and most of it had to be in the water by now, so I figured, force Starmie into the water, and it would hit the sleep power!" The match was over now, Starmie was helpless, "Charmander, use flamethrower!" Charmander did, and the sleeping star was charred and defeated, Austin had won his second gym badge!

"Wow, I gotta admit," Misty started, "That was a brilliant strategy to use on me, you even beat my powerful Starmie with a fire Pokemon, you really deserve this, here you go!" It was a badge shaped like a tear drop, the Cascade badge, Austin jumped for joy, he had won his second badge, and he did it by two on two rules.


	11. A new threat appears

Immediately after leaving Misty's gym Austin headed to the Pokemon center, Bellsprout needed rest and Charmander took a few hard hits itself, but on the way he passed by a house, and outside there was a girl standing there, who called Austin over. "Excuse me sir, I just saw you leave the Cerulean gym, does that mean you beat Misty?" Austin got a smile across his face, and opened his jacket, showing his two badges pinned to the inside. "Yep!" Austin said excitedly, "That was my second badge!" The girl looked surprised, and then smiled, "Well, I was going to be a Pokemon trainer," She started, "But I really don't have the will for it, but I have a Bulbasaur here with me, that I would really like if you'd take it with you, it's strong and will fight proudly for you, and I want to know it became as strong as it can be." Then the Bulbasaur she was talking about peeked behind her leg, "Saur!" It said happily looking at Austin. "Ooh," Austin said, "It's so cool; sure, I'd be happy to raise it!" Austin thanked the girl and then headed to the Pokemon center, and called Professor Oak while his Pokemon healed.

"Hey Professor!" Austin said. "Why hello there Austin," the Professor started, "I can only assume by that look you won your gym match!" Austin smiled at the professor and said, that's not all, this girl on my way here gave me a Bulbasaur!" This perked the professor's interest, "A Bulbasaur you say, well that is a coincidence," the professor started, "I gave the Bulbasaur that was here after you and Jack left to a trainer just the other day!"

"Huh," Austin asked, "Who did you give it to Professor?" Oak just kind of chuckled and said, "Oh, you'll meet them sooner or later, I can promise you that, now, you have more badges to get, your next one is in Vermillion city, get going." And on that note, the Professor signed off.

Austin headed out of town, but saw a house that had been broken into, he went to check it out. As he entered he noticed the place had been destroyed, and the man inside was giving a police report. "Yes, he was in all black cloths, took my valuables and left!" The officer wrote it down and then saw Austin to the left of him, "GET OUT OF HERE KID, THIS IS A CRIME SCENE!" Austin ran out the back door, and heard laughing.

"Heh heh, he didn't have any valuable Pokemon," the kid started, "but he sure had some good cash!" It was a man dressed all in black, he was a young black kid with glasses and bushy hair, he was only about Austin's age. "Hey!" Austin shouted, "Give that guy his stuff back!" The kid turned around, "You don't know what happens when you mess with Team Rocket's Danny do you!?" He shouted, "Either way, you want it, you're gonna have to battle! Lefty, you're up!" Danny threw his Pokeball and out came what looked like a larger Pokeball, but it was a Pokemon, a Voltorb, and electric type Pokemon incapable of electric attacks on its own. "Alright fine, Bulbasaur, come on out!" Austin sent out his newest Pokemon, "Use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur shot vines from the bulb on its back and smacked the ball Pokemon, "Torb!" it shouted in pain. "Lefty, use sonic boom!" The Voltorb shot a sound wave at Bulbasaur, hurting it in the process, "now use tackle!" The Voltorb leapt at Bulbasaur, "Quick Bulbasaur, dodge and use Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur jumped to the side and shot leaves at the Voltorb, knocking it out.

"Damn," Danny said, "Alright fine, Danakonda, you're up!" Danny's next Pokemon was an Arbok, the evolved form of Ekans. "Bulbasaur, return," Austin called, "Go Butterfree!" Butterfree came into battle, but Austin intended to end this quick, "Butterfree, sleep powder!" Butterfree flapped its wings and sent the powder at Arbok, knocking it out soon after. "This is bad," Danny said to himself, "I have to give this one up!" Danny dropped the stolen goods and called his last Pokemon, "Righty, go!" This time it was an Electrode, and evolved Voltorb, "Self-Destruct now!" Electrode began to glow and exploded, when the smoke cleared Danny was gone, but the stuff was still there.

Austin returned it to the man inside and told them of the intruder, who he was and told them of the name "Team Rocket." The Police man told Austin that was an organization dedicated to stealing Pokemon, and to look out for them in the future. After the encounter Austin headed on his way South to Vermillion city. On the way he passed a Pokemon daycare, a place where they would raise Pokemon for you, this seemed like a way around training, so he went on, but was able to find a Meowth, and cat Pokemon, and captured it, then he found a Mankey, this was Austin's first fighting type Pokemon, it was classified as a Pig Monkey, a Monkey with a pig snout, and was very strong, but he added it to his collection as well. "I hope the professor likes all these Pokemon!" Austin said laughing, and shortly after found his way to vermillion city, there was a town on the way, but he couldn't go there, it was called Saffron city, they wouldn't let him enter for some reason, so he had to take an underground route to Vermillion. He made it to his new location, ready for his next gym!


	12. Shocking developement

As Austin walked into Vermillion city he was ready for another gym battle, but it he didn't anticipate on it being the last day the S.S. Anne was going to be in the harbor, and he couldn't waste the ticket that Bill gave him to see it. When Austin boarded the ship he was amazed, it was very ritzy. Chandeliers, expensive foods, and several people in elegant dress, he felt kind of embarrassed, he just came in his normal attire, the beaten jeans, black shirt and blue jacket, he even still had his back pack with him, but he was on a quest for Pokemon, not to impress people who already had more than him. He set out to find the Captain's chambers; maybe he knew something about Pokemon and could help.

"Are you going to be there every time I turn my neck, you loser!?" I was a very snide voice; Austin knew right away, it had to be Jack. He turned around and low and behold, it was Jack, ever the insult champion. "Look Jack, I'm not here for you," Austin said, irritated, "I just came to see the Captain, to see if he could help me with some advice!" Jack smiled and chuckled, "Heh heh, you need it," Jack said, "It's already been two weeks and you still aren't trusting in your own abilities yet? 'Course, I wouldn't either if I didn't have any!" Austin's face turned red, "Why you…" He started, but Jack just turned around, "He's down the hall, but good luck getting anything out of him," Jack said, "Old guy's as sick as a dog, but hey, I've got important things to do, smell ya later!" That Jack knew just how to make Austin's blood boil.

Austin continued down the hall, and just as Jack said, he found the Captain's room, inside was an old man doubled over his trash can. "Ew" Austin thought to himself, but he remembered a remedy his father once taught him for sea sickness! Austin walked over to the Captain and rubbed his back, as strange as it sounded it always helped him when he was younger, almost immediately afterwards the old man sat up, with a much calmer expression, "Ah, thank you m' boy, It's so embarrassing, a Captain of the sea, getting sea sick, but I thank you none the less," The old man said, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Austin smiled, "Well, I was hoping you could give me some advice on Pokemon!" Austin said with a smile. The old captain chuckled, "Oh I wish I could, I was never much of a trainer," the old man said, "but I can tell you about the Vermillion gym leader." Austin's eyes perked, and he listened closely, "Yeah?!"

"His name is Lieutenant Surge, he trained his Pokemon in war, and specializes in use of electric types, tell me young man, what do you have with you?" Austin pulled out his Pokeballs to show the man, "I've got a Charmander, a Bulbasaur, a Butterfree, a Pidgeotto, a Bellsprout and a Pikachu!"

"A, now those are all fine Pokemon, now, Electric types are very effective against Water, Ice and Flying types, so keep Pidgeotto and Butterfree out of this one. Being grass types Bulbasaur and Bellsprout have a resistance to electricity, but you really need a Ground type Pokemon!"

"A Ground type?" Austin asked, "Where can I get one of those?" The old man looked at him and said, "Diglett cave, it's full of little ground types called Diglett, catch one of those and you should be set! Now get going lad, the ship leaves in an hour!"

Austin left the boat and walked over to a large cave, there was a sign next to it, "Diglett cave," this was the place. He headed inside, not knowing what to look out for. When he entered the cave, a small rodent like creature poked its head out of the ground and said, "Diglett!" This was what he came for, "Go, Butterfree!" Buterfree came out of its Pokeball, ready to fight, "Quick, use Stun Spore!" Butterfree flapped a yellow powder from its wings, paralyzing the small mole, "Now finish with Confusion!" Butterfree sent the blue shock waves at Diglett, leaving it very weak. "Pokeball, go!" Diglett was pulled inside the Pokeball, and was captured shortly after.

Austin went to the Pokemon center to go get his Diglett from Professor Oak. "Why hello Austin!" said the professor. "Hey Professor Oak, I was wondering if I could get my Diglett for my gym battle?" Oak seemed impressed, "Wow, you knew a type advantage and planned for this match, I'm impressed," Oak started, "But you know the rules, six at a time, you'll have to send someone here to me!" Austin thought it over, "Well, I already have one grass type, and you gave your Bulbasaur away, so I'll send you mine!" The professor made the swap and sent Austin his Diglett. He had to prepare for tomorrow and his fight with Surge.

The night passed quickly, and Austin was ready to fight, he entered the gym and there stood the gym leader, tall, blond, muscular, all-in-all, a scary looking guy, but Austin still had to fight him. "Hey there, kid, you here to challenge me?" Austin gulped a bit, "Y-Yes, I am Austin from, P-Pallet town!" Surge just laughed, "HA HA! Are you kidding kid? We haven't even started and you're afraid of me, this'll be easy. We'll each use three Pokemon, go Voltorb!" Surge's first Pokemon was a Voltorb, just as that kid from before use, if he remembered; they weren't to tough, "Go, Bellsprout!" Austin started things off with Bellsprout. "Use Vine Whip!" Bellsprout wrapped its vines around Voltorb, if Austin remembered correctly; Voltorb couldn't use electric attacks, "Thunderbolt!" Voltorb sent a wave of electricity through Bellsprout's vines, throwing it back. "Try it again!" This time, Bellsprout just slammed them on Voltorb, causing some damage. "Voltorb, use Sonic Boom!" That was the last shot for Bellsprout, it was knocked out. "I told ya kid, you can't take me!"

Austin called Bellsprout back; this was as good a time as any, "Go Diglett!" Diglett was released from its Pokeball, and looked ready, Surge just looked at it and cracked, "What the hell is that thing kid?! Some sort of toy?!" Diglett stood only 8 inches, but it was tough, "Diglett, use Dig!" It tunneled underground, Voltorb looked back and forth, but it shot out of the ground and tackled Voltorb from below, that was it for Voltorb. "Still wanna laugh Surge?"

"I just got careless, that's all, won't happen again, go, Pikachu!" Surge's second Pokemon was a Pikachu, much like Austin's, but it looked far stronger, "Use Quick attack!" Pikachu shot like lightning at Diglett, "Quick, use Dig!" Diglett looked down, ready to Tunnel, but Pikachu struck before it could, "Now use Thunder Bolt!" Pikachu shot a bolt of lightning at Diglett, but it had no effect, this was what the old man was talking about, electricity didn't work at all on a ground type! This was his chance, "Use Sand-Attack!" Diglett shot sand into the Pikachu's eyes, "Now use Slash!" Diglett swiped Pikachu with it's mighty claws, knocking Pikachu out. Then, Diglett began to glow, it was evolving!" When the flash vanished, there was a newly evolved Dugtrio, it looked like three Diglett clumped together, but was much stronger.

"That's it kid, I wasn't gonna do this, but you leave me no choice, go Raichu!" Surge's last Pokemon was Raichu, Pikachu's evolved form, it was much larger, and a dark orange color with a long Lightning bolt shaped tail, it looked really strong. "Okay Dugtrio, use Dig!" Dugtrio tunneled underground, when it came out to tackle Raichu it had already taken to the air, "Mega Kick!" The Raichu came down with a mighty kick on Dugtrio, almost knocking it out, Austin needed something strong, "Come on Dugtrio!" Dugtrio looked up, clenched its eyes and sent a powerful shock through the ground, almost taking out Raichu, that was Earthquake! Austin was shocked by Dugtrio's power, "Try that again Dugtrio, Earthquake!" Dugtrio sent another pulse through the ground, but Raichu jumped above this one, "Nice try, Mega Kick!" Raichu hit Dugtrio with another hard kick, that was it for Dugtrio, Austin now had one Pokemon, as if his choice wasn't obvious, "Charmander lets do it!"

Charmander was ready to fight, and Austin knew Charmander was tough enough. "Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Surge called out, and Raichu sent a huge shock of Lightning towards Charmander, "Charmander, get out of the way!" Charmander narrowly dodged it, and had to comeback with something, "Try slash!" When Charmander got close it was hit with Mega kick, Austin needed an idea, and he got one! "Charmander, look Raichu in the eyes!" This made Raichu angry, now close your eyes and run straight for it. The two charged each other, Charmander's eyes clenched shut, and as they charged, Charmander vanished, Raichu still running got worried, saw a hole in front of it and jumped over it, "Charmander now, Flamethrower!" Charmander shot Flamethrower straight up at Raichu, hitting it from below, and knocking it out, Austin's third gym badge was now in hand.

"I gotta hand it to you kid, using Dugtrio's hole to trick my Raichu, you earned this badge, you've got some serious talent kid!" Austin smiled, "Thank you sir, I'll show this badge well!" Surge smiled, "Well, you earned it, now prove that and go to the Pokemon league kid!"

Austin walked off, Badge in hand, ready for his next gym… but first the Pokemon center, his team was hurt!


	13. The Mystery of Pokemon Tower

Austin was now moving quickly to the Pokemon center, his luck, someone would want to battle him after his tough gym match, as he was walking by the voice of a police woman stopped him dead in his tracks, "Hold on a minute!" Austin frozen in his tracks, wondering what he had done, "Y-Yes, ma'am?" Austin choked out, terrified. "You just left the Vermillion city gym, am I correct?" She asked. ""Uh, yes ma'am, I just won my third badge." Austin replied, smiling. "Well then," She began, "I have a Pokemon here with me that has been causing trouble around town, but I can't look after it, I'm far to busy, would you mind taking this Pokemon and setting it straight?" Austin looked a bit confused, "Um, okay, sure," He said, "But what kind of Pokemon is it?" She handed Austin the Pokeball and it popped open, a Squirtle came out, just like the one Jack had started with, Austin was excited, this was his first water Pokemon! "Thank you ma'am and I promise I'll take good care of it!" Austin said with a smile, and headed to the Pokemon center to heal his team, which he had almost forgotten about.

While his Pokemon were healing Austin went to Professor Oak and said he wanted to send him Pikachu, se he could keep Squirtle, to see what it was like. As soon as his team was healed, Austin tried heading East out of Vermillion city, where there was a walkway on a dock, but it was being blocked by a large, sleeping Pokemon, so he figured he'd have to double back through Cerulean City and take the Rock tunnel from before. He headed back, and just outside the Mountain side he found a Voltorb, "What's an electric type doing here?" Austin wondered, but he caught it anyways, and headed into the cave. It was dark, so dark he couldn't see, but he had a secret weapon for the darkness, "Charmander, light the way!" Austin called, as the flame on the tip of Charmander's tail lit the cave for Austin. On the way he encountered an Onix, just as Brock had, he had a water type this time, and to catch something so large was the kind of test he needed for himself, "Squirtle, I want you to fight this Onix for me, go!" Squirtle came out of its Pokeball and looked around, glared at Austin, with a look suggesting it didn't need him, but it wasn't paying attention, behind it Onix was about to use Slam attack, throwing it's tail at Squirtle. "Squirtle, look out!" Austin jumped in the way and grabbed Squirtle, barley getting over Onix's tail. At that point Squirtle looked at Austin and realized this is a good trainer, it jumped out of his arms and stared the Onix down!

And Onix is a very large creature, 21 feet in length, Squirtle was a little under two feet, but they were strong battlers, Austin remembered that much. "Squirtle, use water gun!" Squirtle shot a stream of water from its mouth at Onix, causing the Onix to reel back, but it came back with another Slam attack, "Squirtle, use withdraw!" Squirtle tucked itself inside its shell, the attack caused minimal damage. "Time to try something new," Austin said, "Squirtle, use Bubble Beam!" the attack he had seen from Misty, Squirtle Shot a flurry of bubbles at Onix knocking it down, "Pokeball, go!" Austin called out as the Onix was ensnared inside; it shook a few times, and broke free. "Uh-Oh" Austin though, "Squirtle, do another water gun, I have something new to try!" Squirtle did as it was told, and Onix fell again, Austin pulled out one of the new Pokeball's he had bought, "Greatball, go!" This was a stronger Pokeball, instead of Red it was blue on top, with two red lines, and this was strong enough to catch Onix. As the Pokeball teleported to Professor Oak Austin felt accomplished, but the challenges weren't over yet, a Machop stood behind him; this would be his first fighting type! "Pidgeotto, help me out!" Austin called, and Pidgeotto went to work, pecking and hit a wing attack, "That should be it Austin said, "Pokeball, go!" And the Machop was his as well, but now he was ready to get out of this cave as fast as he could, but before he could, one more Onix attacked, angry at one of its companion's capture. "Bellsprout, fight this thing!" Bellsprout came out, and looked at Onix. "Stun Spore!" Austin called out; Bellsprout spit the Stun Spore paralyzing the Onix, "Now finish with Razor Leaf!" Onix was knocked out, and Bellsprout seemed tired, but that didn't stop what happened next, it began to glow, Bellsprout evolved into a Weepinbell, it lost its body and was now just a large bell plant with leaves sticking from the sides.

When he got out, Austin found himself in a very quiet, somber town. This was Lavender Town, a town with the Pokemon tower and area for deceased Pokemon. He figured he'd go pay his respects. When Austin went in he looked around, went upstairs, and who should be there but Jack. "Hey there loser," came the voice, "I don't know why you're here, but I came lookin' for a Cubone, don't seem to be any left though, oh well loser, smell ya later!" With that, Jack left, how disrespectful, Austin turned around and the dark image of a Ghost appeared in front of him, terrified, Austin ran out. HE looked around the town a bit, and saw a sign in front of a House, "Mr. Fuji" Austin had heard about him, he was a Pokemon expert, Austin went in to visit, but there was only a girl in there with some Pokemon, including a very sad Cubone. "Austin wandered over and asked what was wrong, "This little one's mother just passed away," the girl said to Austin. Austin walked over to it, not knowing what to do; he bent down to hug it and looked back at the girl, "How did it happen?" Austin asked her. "Bad men from an organization called Team Rocket, and unfortunately some say her soul cannot rest in the Pokemon town, but no one can even see Ghosts in there without something special to do it with, only the Silph Company would have something like that!" Austin perked up, "The company that makes Pokeballs?" Austin asked her. "Yes them, they make many things, maybe something to even identify ghosts." Austin set off now for Saffron city where the Silph was.

At the entrance to Saffron City he was being blocked off, "I'm sorry sir, I've received strict orders not to let anyone in here, but I sure am thirsty…"The man seemed to trail off, "Never the matter, go one now kid!" Austin took another underground passage as he did before, this one wouldn't take him to Saffron, but he could get to Celadon, where his next gym battle would be.


	14. Kick some Grass, Austin!

Celadon City was a big town, Austin first checked out the enormous Mall that was one of the prides of the City. Austin went inside and when he got to one floor there were these strange stones. "Hey Mister," Austin began, "What do these gems do?" The man looked at Austin, "Why, these aren't gems, they're evolution stones, they make certain Pokemon evolve, here, have this Leaf Stone for free, see how you like it." The man said politely. 'Wow, that was cool,' Austin thought, 'especially since those things are so expensive!' He went onward to the next level, and there was a drink machine, Austin got some water for later. The department store was cool, but he wasn't here for shopping, he came for a gym badge, but first, he wanted to see what these stones did. "Weepinbell, come out real quick!" Austin called on Weepinbell; it was the only grass type with him. "Here Weepinbell, try this out." Austin placed the Leaf Stone on Weepinbell and it began to evolve. It was much larger, and had rotated upside down, and now had a large Leaf with a Vine attached to it, this was a Victreebel.

Austin headed to the new Gym, but he didn't know what to look for, so he figured he could just take his chances. As he walked in a girl wearing a Kimono walked up to him. "I am Erica, the leader of this gym, and you are?" Austin nodded, "I am Austin, from the Town of Pallet here tot challenge you!" Erica smiled, then with that, let this gym match begin, we will each use three Pokemon. The proceeded forward into a room with several trees and plants, this wasn't like the gym's he had fought before, wait, could this gym be a… "Tangela, start me off!" Erica called Tangela, a small Pokemon, covered in vines, only eyes, and two red feet were visible from the mass of vines, this confirmed it, this was indeed a grass type gym. This was going be easy for Austin by comparison to other gyms, "Pidgeotto, you're up!" Austin used Pidgeotto, its Flying attacks, could stop a grass type cold. "Tangela, use Vine Whip!" It got Pidgeotto, but only pulled it closer, bad mistake, "Wing attack, at such close range, Tangela was nearly beaten, as it started getting up, "Double-Edge!" Pidgeotto tackled Tangela taking it out.

"Alright then, try this, Victreebel, go!" Erica used a Victreebel, just as Austin had just gotten. "Acid!" The Victreebel spat acid, which was all it took for Pidgeotto; Double-Edge takes a tool on the user. 'Hmm,' Austin thought, 'Poison's weak to ground, so I'll try...' Austin pulled out a Pokeball, "Dugtrio, go!" Austin called on Dugtrio, who had been so helpful when fighting Surge; maybe it could duplicate this success. "Use Dig!" Dugtrio went underground, but Victreebel was ready to fight when it resurfaced. "NOW!" Austin shouted, Dugtrio came up, with a hard tackle, but Victreebel shot a beam of Light at Dugtrio. That was Solar Beam, while Dugtrio was underground, Victreebel was charging sun light. Being a ground type, it was weak to grass attacks, so this left Austin with one option. "Charmander, you can do this!" Charmander came out, and this was its kind of fight. "Use, Flamethrower, now Charmander!" Charmander shot a blast of Fire at Victreebel, knocking it out in one shot.

"Well Austin," Erica said, "I didn't know you had a Charmander, this could be tough, but I can't let you have our Badge, Vileplume, go!" He final Pokemon was Vileplume a blue Pokemon, with a large flower growing from its head. "Now Vileplume, Stun Spore!" Vileplume used Stun Spore, and Charmander was paralyzed, this was bad, speed was one of its main weapons. "Now use Mega Drain!" I green beam shot from Vileplume to Charmander, absorbing its health. Austin only had one shot, "Charmander, Slash!" Charmander cut Vileplume, as it held its side in pain, Austin called the final shot, "Flamethrower!" Charmander shot a blast of Fire, at Vileplume, knocking it out, Austin won his fourth Badge, but this was close, he learned never under estimate someone.

"Austin," Erica said, "Here is your badge; I want you to make it to the Pokemon league with your abilities." Austin nodded, "Thank you Erica, I'll do me best." So on that note, Austin left the gym, wanting to try out the Celadon Game Corner.


	15. the mysterious Rocket Boss, Giovanni

Austin went and got his Pokemon healed up, then he was headed for the game corner, to se how it was. When he got inside, it almost looked like a Casino, Cards, Slots and Roulette, he wasn't even sure it was legal for him to be in there, but it said all ages, so he went inside. He sat down and played a few games, he tried to quit early, but he's quite the competitive kid, so he kept playing, soon he was down to only one coin. He walked to a slot machine and popped his last game coin in, pulled the lever, then there was a loud buzzing sound, and flashing lights. It proclaimed Austin had won something, but what? The manager walked over to Austin, "Young man, you have just won this Pokemon, its very rare, and man made by the Silph Corporation, this is a Porygon!"

They handed Austin a Pokemon that looked like a bird that was poorly made on a computer, it was blue and pink, Austin put it in its Pokeball and it was teleported straight to Oak, no doubt he'd want to study this Pokemon. In the commotion a man in black took Austin while the crowd was all talking. Took him into an underground room. "Okay kid, the odds in you winning that Porygon were one in a Million, and we want it back, you hear me!?" Austin got angry, "I won that Pokemon fair and square, and I wouldn't give it back to you even if it was with me right now!" The man got irritated, 'Kid, you will give us back that Pokemon, or I'm going to…" He was cut off, "Wait right there, I'll handle him!" It was Danny, the kid from before; Team Rocket must be running this place. The man left the room, and Danny turned around to try and steal Austin's Pokemon. But as he did, Austin had called on Victreebel to use sleep powder, and Danny passed out, this was Austin's chance to do something about Team Rocket.

He began lurking through the halls, not sure of what he was looking for. Then as he walked into a room a man started talking to him. "Danny, did you take care of that kid?!" He didn't see what had happened Austin could get a jump on him. "No, he didn't!" Austin yelled, "I don't know who you are, but I'm going to bring all of you down!" The man just laughed at him. "My name is Giovanni, I'm the leader of Team Rocket, and I'll battle with you here and now, to put an end to you, Onix, get out there!"

Giovanni started with Onix, but Austin knew how to get through that, "Squirtle, you're up!" Austin called on Squirtle, "Bubble beam!" Squirtle shot bubbles at Onix, damaging it, but not to much, this one was far stronger than the wild one. "Onix, use slam!" This one was faster too, it nearly knocked Squirtle out with one hit, and Austin needed to try something risky, "Squirtle, use Hydro pump!" Squirtle tucked in its shell and started spinning shooting water and drenched Onix that knocked it out.

"Alright fine, you beat Onix, but try this out, Rhyhorn!" Giovanni's second Pokemon was a Rhyhorn, another Rock type, with a hard hide, and much higher attack than Onix. "Squirtle, return, go, Victreebel!" Victreebel was much stronger, and had more experience. "Rhyhorn, use Take Down!" Rhyhorn tackled Victreebel card, how could Austin get past that speed… that's it! "Use Vine Whip!" Victreebel wrapped its vines around Rhyhorn, "Now use Razor Leaf!" With Razor Leaf Rhyhorn was almost brought down, he needed more power…he had to try it, "Solar Beam!" Victreebel, started gathering energy, and blasted Rhyhorn back, Giovanni had to call it back, "Alright kid, you've asked for this, Kangaskhan, go!"

Giovanni used Kangaskhan, a Pokemon known for keeping its young in a pouch, but this particular Kangaskhan had no child with it. Austin called Charmander, and Giovanni laughed at him. "A Charmander, that little twerp, you think can beat me?" Austin looked back at him and said, "No… I know he can, Charmander started my journey with me, he and I can defeat you Giovanni, Charmander go, use Flamethrower!" Charmander used Flamethrower on Kangaskhan, but instead of fight back it showed its weak points and allowed itself to lose, this Pokemon didn't care at all.

Giovanni called it back and looked at Austin. "Kid, I know this isn't the last time we'll meet, so I'll leave you a gift, a prize for defeating me if you will, here!" Giovanni threw a pair of glasses with long lenses at Austin. "That is a Silph Scope, with it you can see Ghosts and identify them, So long kid!" Giovanni then caused a puff of Smoke and was gone in the blink of an eye. Austin wanted to go after him, but there was something he already needed to do.


	16. Pokemon Tower's mystery revealed!

Austin was now charging back to Lavender Town, pumping his legs; he had to find out the mystery of these Ghosts in the tower! He made his way back to the Pokemon tower out of breath, but it didn't matter to him, he had to know the secret of the tower. He put on the Silph Scope and headed inside to see what the apparitions really were.

When he went up to the second floor a ghost attacked him, just as one had before, but this time he was ready! Pressing the button on the Scope he was able to make out what the spirits were, they were Pokemon! A Ghastly to be more exact, they were Ghost type Pokemon, Austin had to take this opportunity! "Squirtle, go!" Austin called Squirtle, "Okay Squirtle, use water gun!" Squirtle blasted the Ghost Pokemon with a stream of water, "Pokeball, go!" Austin shouted, ensnaring the Ghost Pokemon in his Pokeball, it was a short lived battle, as Ghastly was now his, and teleported to Oak's lab. "So, that's what all the ghosts in here are," Austin said, "They're ghost type Pokemon!" There had to be more to this place though, this might be where the missing Mr. Fuji is, so Austin pressed on. He continued onward, until he found the staircase to the last floor of the tower, this had to be it, where Mr. Fuji was, and the reason these Pokemon were all so angry!

Austin was stopped and pushed back by an unseen force, what was it? Austin checked the scope again, it was… a Marowak? These weren't Ghost Pokemon, unless, this was the Marowak that had been killed by Team Rocket, still unable to rest, Austin didn't know if they could, but he'd have to fight it. "Victreebel, fight this Marowak, we have to win!" Austin shouted sending out his Victreebel. The battle was on, the Marowak threw the bone it carried with it, this was Bonemerang attack. "Victreebel, look out, dodge and use Razor leaf!" Victreebel got out of the way; shooting sharp leaves at Marowak, the bone hit Victreebel on its way back. This wasn't good, even in death this Pokemon was strong, and Austin had to beat it to free its soul! "Victreebel, Solar Beam!" Victreebel began charging solar energy in its mouth, Marowak came at it ready to use Bone Club, as it got to Victreebel it was blasted by Solar Beam, and defeated. The spirit of the deceased Marowak looked at Austin, and with a smile in its eye it was able to know Austin's true intentions in this Tower, it then disappeared before Austin's eyes, Marowak had passed on peacefully. Austin's mission still wasn't over!

Austin went up the stairs, he saw an old man, tied up, and in front of him was Danny, he must have woken up and returned here. "Okay, you are becoming the biggest damn thorn in my side!" Danny shouted, calling his Arbok. "Charmander, you're up!" Austin called on Charmander, Danakonda was not very strong, so Austin had the advantage. "Danakonda, use Poison sting!" Danny shouted as his Arbok spat several poison needles at Charmander, Charmander was poisoned by these needles and began to fade, he hit a slash, but it was lack luster, "Danakonda, finish with bite!" When the Arbok got to close Austin called a Flamethrower attack, defeating Danakonda. His best Pokemon defeated Danny took off once again and Austin untied the old man.

"Kid here quick, use this!" The old man shouted throwing Austin a bottle of spray medicine, "It's antidote, it'll cure Charmander's poison!" Austin sprayed the medicine on Charmander, who seemed better right after. "Are you Mr. Fuji?" Austin asked. "Yes I am, but lets get out of here kid, I'll explain everything at my house!"

The got out of the Pokemon Tower where Fuji told Austin about Team Rocket's capture, that once he had been connected with them. "It's true," Me. Fuji told Austin, "I used to work for Team Rocket, I've done so many things I wish I could take back, but I'll never be able to, that is why now, I have dedicated my life to helping Pokemon!" Austin nodded and he also had a tale to tell. The Marowak team Rocket had killed, Austin informed Fuji of its passing to the after life. "I see, so you freed the poor thing's spirit to the other world," Fuji said, "It must've sensed your pure intentions." Austin nodded and smiled, "Thank you Mr. Fuji." Fuji smiled back. "No, it is I who should be thanking you!" Fuji exclaimed, "Without you, who knows what they could've forced me to do, they made me do enough, and as a gift, I give you this!" Fuji handed Austin a flute with what looked like a Pokeball in the center. "This is a Pokeflute," Fuji explained, "it will wake any sleeping Pokemon, perhaps you can find a use for it, also Austin, I was hoping you could do me one last favor." Austin looked confused, "What's that Mr. Fuji?" Fuji looked down at the young Cubone on the ground, "This Cubone is the one whose mother was killer, the Marowak whose soul you freed, I don't think anyone but you should raise it!" Austin smiled, "I'd be happy to raise Cubone as one of my own!" Austin said, "Cubone, would you like to come along with me?" Austin asked. "Cu-Bone!" The Pokemon shouted with a smile in its eyes, it now had a family again.

"Austin," Fuji said, "You are no doubt intending to challenge the Pokemon league, your next Gym will be in Saffron City, be careful, Team Rocket has been lurking in that City!" Austin nodded, and picked up Cubone, he was heading to Saffron City for his next Gym battle and Next Badge!


	17. The Saffron fighting gym?

Walking to Saffron City Austin took a moment to review, "Lets see now, I have my Charmander, Squirtle, Victreebel, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, and I sent the professor Dugtrio so I could keep Cubone," Austin said, "Wow, I finally have a balanced team, but I have to catch more for the professor, but that can wait, I wanna beat that gym first!" Austin made it to Saffron City in fairly good time, but it was true, there were Team Rocket members trying to blend in everywhere, 'Yikes,' Austin thought, 'let's get the badge and get the heck out of here!' At the Saffron Gym there was a Rocket standing guard and a sign saying, "Saffron City Gym temporarily closed." But there was another gym next to it that seemed to just be left alone, "Heh heh, I'll get my badge from there!" Austin said, walking by the main gym, to the smaller one next door.

It didn't look like a Pokemon gym, more like a martial arts dojo, Austin walked up to a man inside and asked him, "Where is the Gym Leader?" The man had a fearsome presence, tall, muscular, in a karate uniform, he simply pointed to the end of the Dojo. Austin walked up to him asking, "I challenge you to a gym battle, sir!" The man looked at Austin saying, "You've got it, I am the Karate Kaio, we will each use two Pokemon, go Hitmonchan!" The Gym Leader's first Pokemon was a Hitmonchan, a Pokemon that looked like a Boxer, with gloves and all, "Alright then, I choose Pidgeotto!" Austin sent out his Pidgeotto due to the flying type's advantage over fighting types.

"Hitmonchan, Comet Punch!" Hitmonchan started throwing a flurry of punches; it was fast, but no match for Pidgeotto's speed, "Pidgeotto, use Wing attack!" Pidgeotto slammed Hitmonchan with its powerful wing, "Now use Gust!" Pidgeotto whipped up a small tornado and aimed it at Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan was losing this battle until the Leader called out, "Thunderpunch!" Hitmonchan's fist became electrified and it punched Pidgeotto, knocking it out. "Dang, Pidgeotto return!" Austin called out retrieving his Pokemon, "Go, Cubone!" Austin sent out his Cubone to give it its first battle as his Pokemon. "Cubone, look out for its punches, okay use Bone Club!" Cubone shot at Hitmonchan and tried using its Bone Club attack, Hitmonchan dodged, and went for a punch, "Cubone, move and use Bone Club again!" Cubone dodged it, and at close ranged slammed Hitmonchan in the head knocking it out.

"Hitmonchan return," the kaio said, "Go Hitmonlee!" His second Pokemon was another fighting type, but this one was strongly based around its feet, and kicking the match was on. "Hitmonlee, Mega Kick!" Hitmonlee kicked Cubone hard, sending it back, "Cubone use Bone Club!" Cubone went for a Bone Club, but Hitmonlee was too fast, dodging it, kicking Cubone again, "I have an idea, Cubone, use Bonemerang!" Cubone threw its bone at Hitmonlee, it spiraled as Hitmonlee jumped right over it, "Now Hitmonlee, use Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee shot its whole body at Cubone. "That was it, now dodge, Cubone!" Cubone got out of the way of the attack, Hitmonlee missed, causing it to hit the ground hard, then the bone came back slamming it inn the head to win the match.

Austin walked up to the Gym Leader, "How was that sir, badge worthy?" The Leader looked proud, "Indeed it was kid, but this gym doesn't have a badge, we're an unofficial gym!" Austin looked upset, "Huh?!" The man was kind of embarrassed, "But you beat us, so you may lay claim to the gym's two signature Pokemon, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, not mine of course, but we have several, take care of them!" The man said handing Austin the two Pokeballs. "Thank you very much sir, maybe these can help when I fight the Saffron Gym!" The man looked down, "Uh kid…" Austin cut him off, "Thanks again sir, I'll use them well!" Austin headed off to the Pokemon center to transfer the Pokemon to Professor Oak; he was going to keep one of them though.


	18. Enter the Silph Co!

Austin walked away from the fighting Dojo knowing what he had to do now, stop team Rocket. "I'm just a kid," Austin said to himself, "but I've stopped the every other time, this time will be no different!" His first line of business was to go to a Pokemon center, he needed to heal up his team and make a little rotation. "Hello Austin." Professor Oak said over the video phone. "Hello Professor, I was wondering if I could swap the Hitmonlee I just sent you for Butterfree?" Oak nodded holding Hitmonlee's Pokeball, "Of course Austin, just put Butterfree's Pokeball on the teleporter and we can make the swap right now!" Austin set Butterfree's Pokeball on the teleporter and sent Butterfree to Professor Oak, seconds later another Pokeball took Butterfree's place, Hitmonlee was not with Austin. "Thank you Professor, there's something I have to go do." Austin said in a serious tone. "Well, okay," Professor Oak said, "Just don't do anything dangerous." This cause Austin to stop for a second, "… Sure, later professor." Austin turned off the video phone and headed out.

"Giovanni gave me a Silph Scope," Austin thought to himself, "That must mean the Rockets are operating in the Silph company building!" Austin raced to Silph, ready for whatever may come at him. He went to the Silph building, oddly there was nobody guarding the building, all the better for him. He made his way in, and had to lurk around, there were tons of Rocket security guards inside, just as he had though, they were using this place for a base! When he would come across Rockets he would use Victreebel to knock them out with sleep Powder, he didn't have time to mess around with them. He found several doors, these must take him where he needed to go, but they wouldn't open there had to be a key!

"Hey you there," a voice behind Austin, "What are you doing in here you punk kid?" A team Rocket member, all of them probably had keys, this one Austin had to take out to get his key. "Go, Hitmonlee!" Austin shouted sending out his Hitmonlee, the guard only had a Graveler, the evolved form of Geodude, so Hitmonlee's swift kicks took it out. "I gotta go tell the Boss!" The Rocket shouted as Austin's Hitmonlee kicked him hard to knock him out. Austin found his key, it was a card key, and this would explain why it would work on all the doors, so Austin used them to get to every room. Hoping he could get closer to the Rocket Boss once again, he beat him once he could do it again!

One room had a very familiar face in it. "Hey there Austin!" It was Jack! "What do you want Jack?!" Austin shouted at him. "I just came to see what's up with this town, and it turns out team Rocket's behind all this, but hey, I'm not idiot, I'm getting outa here before they do anything to me, smell ya later, loser!" On that note Jack simply walked out leaving Austin by himself, but he did press on! One room had a man hiding in it; Austin had to see who he was.

"Are you one of them?" Austin asked. "No, I'm an employee here, and I've been hiding," the man said, "I don't want them to take this Pokemon its very rare, kid, will you please take it for me and make sure nothing bad happens to it?" Austin agreed, but had to ask, "What Pokemon is it?" The man looked at Austin and explained, "It is a Lapras, an endangered Pokemon, water and ice types it can use powerful attacks and help to cross an ocean. "Thank you," Austin said, "Giovanni favors Ground type Pokemon!" He said, knowing a Lapras would help immensely. Austin pressed on, he knew what was in the last room, and he was correct, Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, as well as someone else he had tied up!

"Well kid, you just couldn't stay away could you?" Giovanni yelled, "Know you have be terminated, I'm sorry, Nidorino, go! His first Pokemon was a Nidorino, a strong Poison Pokemon, whose power was in its poisons and physical strength. "Fine then, Cubone go!" A Ground type like Cubone had the advantage over Nidorino! "Nidorino, Poison Sting!" The horn on Nidorino's horn glowed as it shot several poison needles at Cubone. "Cubone, stop the needles!" Cubone spun its bone blocking all the needles, "Good now use, Head butt!" Cubone charged and head butted the Nidorino, knocking it back because of the skull helmet Cubone wears. "Nidorino, Horn attack!" Nidorino jabbed Cubone with its horn, "Cubone, use Bone Club!" Cubone slammed its bone on Nirodinos head knocking it out. "Nidorino return," Giovanni shouted, "go, Kangaskhan!" This was his Kangaskhan from before, the one with no young in its pouch. "Now use Dizzy Punch!" Kangaskhan punched Cubone hard, when it stood back up it was confused, it went to attack Kangaskhan but tripped. "Cubone return, go Hitmonlee!" Austin sent out his Hitmonlee, Kangaskhan once again, stood there with a sorrowful look on its face. "Hitmonlee, Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee jumped at the Kangaskhan, "Kangaskhan, move!" but it didn't once again it stood there and took the full attack, getting knocked out in the process.

"I swear that thing is useless, return!" Giovanni shouted, "Rhyhorn, go!" He sent out his Rhyhorn, it looked stronger than last time. "Hitmonlee, Mega Kick!" Hitmonlee kicked the stone hide of Rhyhorn, doing little damage, "Hi Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee Jumped up high and hit Rhyhorn, almost knocking it out, "Okay, one more Jump kick!" Hitmonlee jumped in the air, but Rhyhorn moved, the landing hurt Hitmonlee, and Rhyhorn finished it off hard, "Fissure!" Rhyhorn slammed the ground producing a large crack in the ground, a one hit KO move, Hitmonlee was out. Austin would use his newest Pokemon, "Go Lapras!" Lapras was ready to battle. "Well that's a rare little gem," Giovanni said, "I may take it after I win, attack Rhyhorn!" Rhyhorn charged Lapras, then Lapras attack, "Ice Beam!" Lapras spat a powerful beam that froze Rhyhorn; Giovanni had to call it back. "That's fine; I still have you, Nidoqueen!" The fully evolved female Nidoran, Nidoqueen. "Lapras, water gun!" Austin shouted as Lapras spat water at Nidoqueen, "Nice try kid, Nidoqueen, Poison sting!" Nidoqueen shot poisonous needles at Lapras, hitting it hard, it had a sick look in its eyes, it had been poisoned, "Now finish this with strength!" Nidoqueen ran over and threw Lapras into a wall, knocking it out.

'This is bad,' Austin though, 'Charmander can't beat that, I only have one idea left!' Austin pulled out his Pokeball, "Go Pidgeotto!" Its flying type would keep ground attacks from hurting it. "Nidoqueen, use Poison sting!" Pidgeotto dodged, it was a good deal faster than Nidoqueen. "Pidgeotto, Double-Edge!" Pidgeotto hit Nidoqueen hard, but couldn't knock it out, it did have the strength. "Pidgeotto, I know you can do this!" Pidgeotto searched deep down for the strength to beat Nidoqueen, and it found it, it evolved before Austin, into a powerful Pidgeot, much larger and the feathers on its head now flowed long and luxurious. "Pidgeot, finish this now, use Wing attack!" Its wings were more powerful than Pidgeotto's, it knocked out Nidoqueen with one powerful swipe, and Giovanni was again defeated.

"Fine kid, I'm taking off, I'm moving my Rockets out of this pathetic city, but I can guarantee, we'll meet again kid. Giovanni sent out a message to Rockets to evacuate the city and then left as well, only one question remained though, who was it Giovanni had tied up?


	19. Saffron's Psychic Surprise

Austin untied the man that Giovanni had kidnapped, "Who are you, and why did Giovanni do this?" Austin asked in confusion. "I am the President of the Silph Company," the man said, "and Giovanni was after this!" He said pulling out a Pokeball; it was purple in color, with two magenta spheres on the top and a letter M in the center. "What, a Pokeball," Austin said, "What's so special about it?" The man just laughed at Austin, "This young man is no ordinary Pokeball," he explained, "This Pokeball is a Masterball, with this it does not matter how powerful a Pokemon is or how little you've battled it, you throw it at a Pokemon and you will capture it, and as a reward for saving my Company young man, I want you to have it, but use it wisely, that is the only one in the world right now!" Austin jumped back in shock, "you want me to take it!?" The President smiled, "Yes, we can always make another, they're just hard to produce, use it well, young trainer." Austin smiled, "Thank you, but I have to go challenge the Saffron Gym now. Austin went to the Pokemon center, he sent in Squirtle to Professor Oak, this Lapras should be very strong, he would Challenge using Charmander, Lapras, Victreebel, Cubone, Pidgeot and Hitmonlee.

The next day came and Austin was ready for this battle, he went inside the gym, it was no longer being blocked by all the team Rocket members, and when he went inside he found a maze. This gym was full of warp panels, each one sent Austin to another room, he kept following them, until one led him to a room with a girl sitting in a chair and a battle arena floor in front of her, she had to be the Gym Leader, she stood up and said, "I am Sabrina, leader of the Saffron City gym, we shall each use Four Pokemon, let the battle begin!" Austin made the first Choice, "Go, Hitmonlee!" Austin started the battle out with Hitmonlee, "Go, Kadabra." Sabrina started the battle with her Kadabra, the battle was on.

"Hitmonlee, you have to use your speed here, Rolling Kick!" Austin shouted, Hitmonlee took to the air did a midair spin with the intent to slam down a kick on Kadabra. "Psybeam," Kadabra looked up at Hitmonlee, put up the spoon it held and blasted Hitmonlee with a blast of psychic energy, knocking it out in one hit, "Fighting types are next to useless against psychic types Austin." Austin was confused, "You know my name?!" Sabrina responded in her monotone voice, "I know all things… Choose your next Pokemon."

Austin had to use a Pokemon with good defenses, maybe if, "Cubone, take this Pokemon down!" Austin called out his Cubone, "Now, Bone Club!" Cubone jumped at the Kadabra ready to attack with a powerful Bone Club attack. "Kadabra, use Kinesis." Kadabra looked at Cubone and a slight flash came across its eyes, Cubone brought down its club hard, but missed the target, Kinesis causes loss of accuracy. "Cubone, you've gotta focus, use Focus Energy!' Cubone stood still charging its inner power, "Kadabra, Psybeam!" Kadabra shot another Psybeam, "Cubone Head butt!' Cubone jumped over the beam, shooting straight at Kadabra and slamming its head into Kadabra's a knock out for Cubone. "Nice victory, and look at Cubone because of it." Sabrina said, but Austin could see what she meant, Cubone was evolving, it became a Marowak, just like its mother, Austin remembered how powerful a Marowak was, this would help a lot.

"Mr. Mime, I choose you!" Sabrina shouted sending out her next Pokemon, a Mr. Mime, another Psychic Pokemon that could create solid walls just by miming them. "Okay Marowak, you good to go?" Austin asked Marowak gave a nod, so the match continued. "Marowak, Bone Club!" Austin shouted as Marowak charged its new opponent, "Mr. Mime, use Barrier." Mr. Mime began pretending there was a wall in front of it and when Marowak got to it, it hit the wall with its club. "Marowak, use Bone Club again!" Austin was getting foolish, Marowak charged again, "Substitute" Mr. Mime disappeared as a clone of itself stood there, it took the attack and the clone vanished, Mr. Mime was visible again. 'There has to be a way to end this,' Austin thought to himself, 'every attack I do it can put up a barrier for, and if I get past the barriers it can clone itself, but I can't attack from both sides at once, wait yes I can!' Austin now had a plan, "Marowak, use Bonemerang!" Marowak threw the Bone at Mr. Mime, "Before it can think charge in with a head butt!" Marowak began charging, Sabrina panicked, "Dodge the bone, and then use Barrier!" Mr. Mime jumped over the bone, and then quickly put up another barrier. Marowak hit the barrier, but kept trying to press through, Mr. Mime had to keep pouring its energy into the barrier, then the Bonemerang came back, slamming into Mr. Mime's head, the barrier fell, "Quick finish this with Bone Club!" the bone bounced into the air after hitting Mr. Mime in the head, Marowak jumped up to catch it, then brought it back down on top of Mr. Mime for another KO.

"Okay Marowak, you need a break, come back!" Austin shouted pulling Marowak back to its Pokeball, waiting for Sabrina's next Pokemon. "Venomoth, you're up!" Her next Pokemon was a Venomoth, a Bug type Pokemon that could use Psychic attack, "Then I'll choose Charmander!" The Pokemon were set, match begin. Charmander, use Flamethrower!" Charmander spat flames at Venomoth, "Venomoth, use Stun Spore!" Venomoth flapped its wings to produce a paralyzing powder from its wings, but it was burnt up on contact with the flames, but they served their purpose, stop the flames. "Venomoth, use Psybeam!" Sabrina shouted at her Venomoth, it shot a powerful beam from it eyes, which hit Charmander. "Charmander, get back up, you're stronger than that moth!" Charmander got back to its feet, "Psybeam attack!" Charmander dodged this one, "Now use Flamethrower!" This one hit its mark, taking out Venomoth, what was Sabrina's last Pokemon. "Alakazam, I choose you!" Her final Pokemon was an Alakazam, a fully evolved Kadabra, they were extremely powerful. Austin called back Charmander, "Charmander, return, come back out Marowak!" Austin decided to give Marowak another shot.

Marowak went out, ready for a command, "Marowak, Head Butt!" Marowak charged and hit Alakazam, it had weak defenses, "Alakazam, recover." All damage Alakazam had disappeared, "Now, use Psychic!" With its Psychic powers Alakazam lifted Marowak then slammed it into a wall, knocking it out. "Marowak return," Austin needed a good choice, "Lapras, go!" Lapras was sent out; Austin needed to use some powerful techniques here. "Lapras Hydro Pump!" Lapras shot a massive amount of water, but Alakazam kept teleporting, and hitting a Psybeam from all directions, "We need to slow this thing down, maybe if, "Lapras, Ice Beam Alakazam's feet!" Lapras did as it was told, freezing Alakazam in place. "We don't need to move, Alakazam, Psychic!' Once more, Alakazam lifted the weakened Sea Pokemon and slammed it down.

"Charmander, make a comeback!" Austin shouted, throwing Chamrander into the battle. "Sabrina just laughed, "What can that little guy do?" Austin laughed back, "Charmander can actually move!" Sabrina knew what Austin meant; Alakazam was still stuck to the ground. Charmander threw slash attacks from all angles, Alakazam kept recovering, but Charmander dished out damage, just as fast. "Alakazam, you have to break free!" Right as Sabrina yelled this, Alakazam finally got out of the ice, but Charmander was already over head. "Charmander, Flamethrower now!" With a mighty blast of fire the match was ended and Austin had his Marsh badge. Sabrina congratulated him. "Thank you Sabrina but," Austin said with as weird smile, "how do I get out of here?" Sabrina just laughed, and then her eyes glowed white, Austin was teleported out of the building, ready for his next Challenge.


	20. the Cycling Road

Austin, now done with all that needed done in Saffron headed back to Celadon, it was the only was he could get to his next badge. He revisited the town, taking a little more time to enjoy it this time, there was no team Rocket or Gym Badge hovering over his head. The sight-seeing was only short term, he had to move on, the promise of his next gym match drove him further. When he arrived at the gate way of the town there was a large sleeping Pokemon blocking his path, just like there was in Vermillion city. "Oh no," Austin said, "I have to get out of here!" Then it hit him, what Mr. Fuji had said to him, 'This is a Pokeflute, you can use it to wake up any sleeping Pokemon.' The words echoed in Austin's head, "This must be what he was talking about." So Austin pulled out the Flute that Fuji had given him and played a few notes. Suddenly the large sleeping Pokemon awoke and attacked Austin, furious that its slumber had been disturbed.

Austin quickly checked the Pokedex, "Snorlax, the sleeping Pokemon. This Pokemon is very lazy, sleeping until it is hungry, when it will awaken and gorge itself upon massive amounts of food, Snorlax is the heaviest Pokemon known to man." Austin smiled, "I have to catch this, Hitmonlee, go!" Austin sent out his Hitmonlee to battle with Snorlax. Snorlax lunged itself at Hitmonlee, a Body Slam attack. "Hitmonlee, dodge that and use Mega Kick!" Hitmonlee avoided the hit and drove a kick into the side of Snorlax; its foot only got stuck in the Pokemon's fat. Snorlax grabbed onto Hitmonlee and hit it with a strong Head Butt attack. Hitmonlee reeled back, Snorlax had hit it hard. "Hitmonlee, you can't aim for its body!" Austin shouted, but what else could it do, "Use a High Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee jumped high into the air and connected a strong kick on Snorlax's head, Snorlax fell back and appeared to go to sleep, a Rest attack. "No, it's restoring health," Austin yelled, "but it's still asleep! Pokeball, go!" Austin threw a Pokeball at the sleeping pokemon, and in a few shakes he captured the heavy hitter and proceeded to the Cycling Road.

Once inside Austin found news he couldn't let pass, "I need a bicycle to go through?!" Austin shouted. "Well yes, this is called the cycling road." The woman at the counter explained. "Oh man, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna…" Austin was quickly cut off, "Heh heh, stuck are we big brother?" Austin whipped around, his little brother Lance was behind him. "Lance, what are you doing here?!" Austin asked with heavy confusion. "I was about to drive down the Cycling Road, looks like you could use some help." Austin felt stupid for asking his little brother for help, but he bit and road on the pegs of his brother's bike down the Cycling Road. "I can't believe this…" Austin said under his breath, "Believe what?" Lance asked. "Nothing, just keep going to Fuchsia City."

On the way to Fuchsia Austin and Lance were stopped by other people on Bikes. "Hey kids, who the hell said you could ride on our turf!?" The leader of this gang asked. "We're just passing through to Fuchsia City!" Austin said to him, trying not to start anything, when Lance cut him off, "Listen here you big moron, who do you think you are telling me where I can ride my bike?!" The Biker became angry, "That's it you little Punk Muk, get out here!" The biker yelled throwing a Muk into battle, a Pokemon made of Sludge. "Lance, look what you've gotten us into, I'll take care of it, Cubone…" Lance once again cut him odd, "No thanks, Jolteon, go!" Lance sent into battle a Jolteon the evolved form of the Pokemon Eevee when placed under a Thunderstone, Jolteon was fast and strong, the spikes of fur on its body could be turned into needles used to attack.

"Muk, use Sludge!" The Muk flung a chunk of sludge from its body at Jolteon, Jolteon was able to dodge the slow moving Sludge. "Thunderbolt!" Lance shouted as Jolteon sent a large bolt of lightning at Muk. "Muk, Poison Gas!" The Muk sent a cloud of gas into the air, "Jolteon, Pin Missile!" Jolteon held its ground, the pins on its fur shot at Muk, breaking through the Cloud of poison. "Muk, Sludge one more time!" This time Muk threw a larger chunk of Sludge and hit the fast moving Pokemon. "Fine by me, Jolteon return, go Venasaur!" Lance sent out a Venasaur, the fully evolved form of Bulbasaur, the plant bulb on its back was now in full bloom, and it was much larger. "Where did you.." Austin started to ask, "I'll explain later Austin, Venasaur, Solar Beam!" Venasaur gathered a large amount of Sunlight into the plant on its back, and from the Flower shot an intense beam of light at Muk, knocking it out. "You wanna keep going?!" Lance yelled. "No thanks kid, we're getting out of here!" The Bikers took off in fear of the young trainer. So they continued down the road.

"Lance, when did you become a trainer, you're not old enough?" Austin asked him. "Well you see, about three weeks after you left for your journey I was at Professor Oaks, studying to get my own Pokemon License when I came of age, and then I could be a Pokemon trainer too. While I was there I became friends with this Bulbasaur, the one you and Jack left behind when you selected Charmander and Squirlte. Professor Oak saw how I was doing and told me I couldn't be a trainer because I wasn't ready yet, until one day the Onix you captured went berserk about something, and I had Bulbasaur use Sleep Powder to knock it out until Professor Oak could calm it down. After that display the Professor knew I was ready, so he let me have Bulbasaur, pulled some strings, and got my own Pokemon License, so I came to catch up with you and see how you were."

"So, that's what the Professor meant." Austin said to himself, remembering the Professor talking about his Bulbasaur being gone. "Did you say something, Austin?" Austin looked up, "No it's nothing, pull over though, I have to check the Pokemon wildlife here." Lance pulled his Bike over so Austin could see what Pokemon were around, first he saw a Ponyta, a Horse Pokemon, with a burning mane. Austin and Lapras made quick work of it, next Austin found a Doduo, a two headed bird, with degenerated wings, Austin's Charmander mad short work of Doduo. "Austin, what are you doing?" Lance asked. "I'm catching as many Pokemon as I possibly can, it's the only way I can learn everything about them." Lance nodded, I understand, but come on, let's go, I want to get off this Cycling Road!" So on that note Austin and Lance road off of the Cycling Road and into Fuchsia city, full of determination and with his brother at his side, Austin was ready for anything.


	21. the Safari Zone

Austin was now in Fuchsia City, his little brother at his side, "Alright then, now I'm in Fuchsia, and I have to get to their gym, three more badges and I can go to the Indigo Plateau and the Pokemon League!" Austin said with a fiery passion in his eyes, "Okay that sounds fun," Lance said a bit uninterested, "but first let's check out the Safari Zone, I've heard about it and always wanted to see it!" Austin was annoyed, "Lance, didn't you hear me, I don't have time to side step things like my next gym match?!" Lance shook his head, "you also have a responsibility to yourself and Professor Oak, you told him you'd catch more Pokemon and you could use them yourself, and the Safari Zone is full of Pokemon for capture!" Austin shot a look at Lance, "Then what the heck are we waiting for, let's go!" He said shooting off towards the Safari Zone.

Lance found Austin shortly after looking in a Zoo like area of fuchsia City, almost a teaser showing you what Pokemon could be found here, "Come on Lance, there's the entrance." Austin said walking over to the gates. There was a fee, but a small price to pay for some of the Pokemon that they could catch. They went inside the Zone and just as it sounded, it looked similar to an African Safari, with Pokemon everywhere, Austin first view were to small Pokemon one pink and one blue, "Those are Nidoran," Austin said, "a male and a female, I gotta catch em!" Austin hurled two safari balls, the rules of the zone stated you could not battle the pokemon, only attempt to catch them off guard, fortunately these two went down easy, Austin had more problems with the others he found. Lance found what looked like an egg lying on the ground, so his curiosity got the best of him and he picked it up, he turned it over and it had eyes. "Exeggcute!" the egg yelled as five more showed up to defend it, "What the heck?!" Lance cried out, "Those are Exeggcute," Austin explained, "think of them as 6 living entities, but one Pokemon, I'll take care of it Safari Ball go!" A few shakes later and Exeggcute was his.

Austin's next pray was a Pokemon that appeared to be a large Rhinoceros made out of rocks, Austin laid some food down, and a breeze carried the scent over to it, Austin snuck up behind it and cast a Safari ball while it was distracted, success one more Pokemon for the Professor. A herd of bull were roaming the fields, these were Tauros and very well known for their brute strength, Austin threw a rock and the Tauros herd went ballistic, in the commotion Austin caught one and ran away. He saw a Pokemon known as Chansey, and did it have the right name, Chansey was an elusive Pokemon, so for know he ignored it, but there were two Pokemon seemingly clueless by the Safari Zone's river, they were Slowpoke and Psyduck, both could use Psychic abilities, but neither seemed too intelligent, Austin caught them easily, his next Target was different. Two powerful bug types a Pinsir and a Scyther, Pinsir was a Stag Beetle with very large horns and a powerful grip, Scyther was a praying mantis with deadly blades on its arms. Austin wanted to get close but knew their volatile nature, so he had a perfect plan, he sent Lance to attract the attention of Scyther, while he attracted Pinsir, the two angrily chased Austin and Lance, until the two met and ran to the side, when the two bug types saw each other there was a fight. They were on each other's ground and after a battle had begun Austin said enough and caught them off guard making them easy targets. He kept seeing this Chansey, but it kept running away, almost like it knew Austin wanted to catch it. Austin found other things to occupy him, to try and distract him from the Chansey, Venonat was a good capture adding to his bug roster and Tangela Austin just liked this viney Pokemon. Austin's time was almost up, so he just searched around, he saw a glisten in the nearby grass, "What's that?" He asked running over and it was a pair of gold teeth. "Ew, Austin you're not going to keep those are you?" Lance asked, Austin nodded, "For all we know someone is looking for these, I'll just drop them off when we leave…" he was cut off by a scream and he ran to check it. Austin ran to check to scream, it was the Chansey that had been taunting him, fighting with another Pokemon, this was a Kangaskahn, like the one Giovanni had, this one had a young in it's pouch though, Chansey must've gotten too close for the parent Pokemon. Austin knew the only way he could protect Chansey was to catch the powerful Pokemon, so he got it's attention, pelted it with rocks and knew the Pokemon's weakness, "Take this!" He shouted throwing a large rock towards the child, the parent ducked down to take the hit, knocking it out, "Safari ball, go!" Austin threw a ball at the downed Pokemon catching it shortly after. "There you go Chansey, you're safe now," Austin said smiling and walking out, Chansey ran over to him. "Chansey, Chansey!" The Pokemon said, tugging his pant leg, "you wanna come along with me Chansey?" Austin asked. "Chansey, Chansey!" The Pokemon shouted jumping up and down happily, so Austin pulled out a Safari Ball, tapped Chansey and had his last Safari Zone Pokemon. "Okay, now that hat's done, let's get out of here." Austin said, but was stopped immediately at the gate, "young man we saw everything you did in there," the guard said to hm, Austin thought he was in trouble, "that was an amazing display and we'd like to take you to meet the Safari Warden!"

Austin was taken to a lodge not far from the Safari Zone, they went inside and saw a man sitting at a desk. "mffrm urgh uschlafa sulon" was all the man could say Austin and Lance were kind of nervous, then Austin had an idea, "Wait a minute, sir are these yours?" Austin asked reaching into his pack and pulled out the teeth he had found, the Warden nodded quickly and took the teeth, re rinsed them off and popped them in. "Oh thank you so much, I was worried they were gone forever, and it would've taken weeks for a new pair to arrive from my dentist!" The warden said. "No matter, young man we saw what you were capable of in the Safari Zone, catching so many different Pokemon, and even getting a Chansey, one of the rarest Pokemon in the Safari Zone!" Austin blushed a little, "thank you sir, I didn't think I did that great," he said trying to act modest. "Well, in any case you did fantastic so I can assume you're here for our gym," This caught Austin's attention, "Well well, I saw that caught a raise, well then I think I will tell you a few secrets." Austin sat and listened to the Warden's advice and was prepared to use it for his next gym match.


	22. Ninpou, Poke doku!

Thanks to the little bit of info Austin had been given he knew he would be up against a Poison type Gym, and the leader's name was Koga, a man who had once trained in the arts of Ninjutsu. "So, you're telling me we come to a town with an area for Safari and a Ninja who will fight you with a barrage of poisonous techniques?" Lance asked his older brother. "You got it, and I have one big problem going into this." Austin replied, Lance stood and waited for the problem Austin was talking about. "I don't have a Psychic type Pokemon on my team, and that would really help against a Poison type Gym, but I do have my secret weapon, Cubone, a Ground type can handle Poison types well." Lance nodded as they made their trek to the Gym.

Upon entry there was a lone figure in the center of the Gym. "That must be him, that has to be Koga!" Austin yelled as he ran forward and slammed head on into a wall. "Ouch…" Austin said as he slowly backed off of the wall, "it's glass, really thick glass." Austin finally realized Koga's gym was nothing but one big maze. Austin continues pressing his hands on the only wall he was able to feel, but it was frustrating, he found himself in dead ends and even going back out the way he came in on more than one occasion. "Dang it, how am I supposed to get in!" Austin shouted in a rage. The figure in the center looked at Austin and Lance and gave an arrogant smirk. A cloud of smoke enshrouded him and now Austin couldn't even see his target. "Urgh, that jerk, now I can't even see where I'm supposed to go, that fog is filling the ma-" Before Austin could finish his sentence he realized Koga was trying to help him, he looked towards the ceiling, the smoke was making a trail as it filled the maze and all Austin had to do was follow that trail backwards.

"Thank you Koga." Austin said under his breath. "Why are you thanking him?" Lance asked, "You'll see, hole onto my back pack Lance, we're going in." Lance looked at his brother like he was an idiot, "You're serious, we can't even see!" Austin started walking into the fog ignoring Lance all together, "Aw crap, wait for me!" Lance followed in after Austin despite thinking this was a bad idea. Only a few minutes later they entered the room they had been looking for, but no one was in there. "Great we finally get here and no ones here!" Lance said. "Keep thinking that and it could kill you!" A kunai came flying a shot right in front of Lance's face before hitting the wall opposing the kunai's starting point. Koga had blended into the wall by holding up a sheet of the same color and pattern of the wall. "In the world of the ninja observation is everything." Koga said, dropping his cloak. "I don't care about the world of the ninja, only the world of the Pokemon trainer," Austin yelled, "Koga, I Austin of Pallet Town, challenge you to a gym battle; will you please honor my request?" Koga smiled, "If you think you, a mere boy, can stand up to my power than we shall battle using four Pokemon each, Koffing, I choose you!" Koga's first Pokemon was the poisonous gas ball, Koffing.

"That sounds good to me, Cubone start us off!" Austin was showing his amateur roots again, starting off with his secret weapon. "Cubone, use your Bone Club!" Cubone jumped into the air in an attempt to slam its club into Koffing. "Koffing, dodge it and use Smoke Screen!" Koffing was able to get out of the way of the Bone Club and produced smog that could not be seen through. "Again with the fog?" Austin said under his breath, "Cubone, can you see anything?" Cubone looked at Austin and shook its head with shame. "It's okay Cubone, return for now." Austin called back Cubone and decided who would be best to continue, "Hitmonlee, take over!" Austin sent out Hitmonlee, it's powerful legs might be strong enough to deal with the loss of vision created by the smoke. "Koffing, don't leave the Smoke." Koga said, he was willing to wait, no matter how long the battle took. "Hitmonlee, use Jump Kick now! Hitmonlee humped into the fog and kicked straight through, Austin was trying to be lucky with that attack, but Hitmonlee just hit the wall on the other side. "Now Koffing, tackle it!" Koffing left its hiding place to strike, but Hitmonlee was quick to recover and much faster, "Mega Kick, now!" Hitmonlee still lying down thrusted its foot upward to the incoming Koffing, knocking it out. "Koffing, return," Koga called, "clever young one, I never would have expected you just wanted me to let my guard down." Austin smiled and rubbed the back of his head, really it was just an accident; it just worked out really well. "Now take this, Muk, you're up!"

Koga chose a Muk, a powerful poison Pokemon and it was a lot stronger than the Biker's Muk from before. "Okay Hitmonlee, let's do with quick, Double Kick!" Hitmonlee charged Muk and hit it with a swift kick and landed another in quick succession. The two attacks had no effect at all, Muk's malleable body absorbing the blows, "Mega Kick, Hitmonlee!" Hitmonlee sent its powerful leg forward with a might thrust, but it was just stuck in Muk's body. "Muk, use Toxic, now!" Muk wrapped its arms around Hitmonlee and shortly after the kicking Pokemon appeared sick. "Toxic is my signature technique, it will poison your Pokemon and only get more intense with time. "This is bad, Hitmonlee we have to do something, Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee jumped into the air and tried to kick down into Muk, but yet again Muk just absorbed it, "Muk, use Body Slam!" Muk lifted its large body and slammed on top of the injured Fighting Pokemon. Hitmonlee crawled out and returned to its feet, "Okay Hitmonlee, use-" as Austin tried to call a command Hitmonlee fainted at his feet the poison was to great to deal with, along with its external injuries. "Hitmonlee, return!" Austin shouted as called back Hitmonlee. "You did good, take a long rest," Austin said to his Pokeball and grabbed a new one, "Okay Charmander, I need you to take over!"

Austin sent out Charmander, if hard hits wouldn't work on Muk, his only chance was to melt through Muk. "Charmander use Flamethrower!" Charmander nodded and the spat a powerful stream of Fire at Muk. "Muk, put up a barricade, now!" Muk stiffened its body right where the flames were fired to take minimal damage. "Okay kid, nice try, but take this, Poison gas!" This was bad, if the gas made it to Charmander it would be poisoned and a direct fire attack could just be blocked anyways, Austin had to hit him all around. "That's it, Charmander, Fire Spin!" Charmander shot a stream of fire that circled around Muk and held in the gas. Fire Spin's heat ignited the gas and a small explosion filled the flames, Muk was defeated.

"Clever young one, you avoided my poison and defeated my Muk, but I'm not done yet, Koffing go!" Koga's third Pokemon was a second Koffing. "Koffing, Smoke Screen!" This Koffing did the same as the last, giving Austin no choice but to switch out again. "Charmander come back!" Austin pulled another Pokeball, "I don't know why I didn't think of this, Pidgeot go!" Austin chose his Pidgeot for this match, "Pidgeot, use Gust!" The Flying type Pokemon flapped its powerful wings and the Smoke was cleared, "Okay, let's use Wing Attack!" Pidgeot flew in for the kill but Koga spoke first, "Koffing, Explosion now!" Koffing started to glow and as Pidgeot drew near Koffing released all of its stored energy knocking out both itself and Pidgeot. "That is my fail safe, if I think you are going to win I can force us into a tie and by Pokemon League rules in the event of a tie the gym leader wins!"

"That's cheating!" Lance shouted. "No, it is a perfectly fair and usable rule, one I like to bend to my advantage," Koga said, "now keep quiet child, this is not your fight." Austin was discouraged, but if he could keep Charmander out long enough maybe Koga would get desperate and Self Destruct, then Austin would still have Cubone in the waiting and would win by default. "Charmander, go!" Austin called out his Charmander as planned, "Weezing, I choose you!" Koga sent out his Weezing, this was going to be more of a challenge, being a fully evolved Pokemon, and Koga wasn't wasting time. "Weezing, Toxic now!" Weezing spat a poison that hit Charmander and immediately infected it. "Charmander no, use Flamethrower!" Charmander hit the Flames on the unexpecting poison type and inflicted a burn. "Well Koga, seems like the clock is ticking for both of them!" Koga just laughed to himself, 'that is true young one,' Koga thought to himself, 'but your clock will run out first.' Both Pokemon took turns attacking and dodging the others attacks, sludge, smoke and flames were flying in every direction, the battle heating up and both Pokemon showed signs of fatigue as well as injury. "Okay Charmander, let's finish this!" Charmander looked defiant but the poison had gotten to it, it crouched down and was paralyzed with pain. "Weezing now, tackle!" Weezing tackled the injured fire Pokemon and scored the knock out, this meant Koga was going to win. "Charmander return," Austin said in disappointment, "Cubone, it's all up to you!"

Cubone emerged from its Pokeball not knowing what to do. "Child I warned you, its time to end this, Explosion Weezing!" Weezing began to glow; the match was over at this point. "You have to do something Cubone!" The explosion filled the room; in the smoke was a faint glow. Weezing was lying helpless on the ground knocked out from its own attack, but one Pokemon was still standing, but it wasn't Cubone. This Pokemon was large, it was a Marowak, Cubone had evolved. In doing so Marowak was strong enough to survive the attack, though still scarred and battered. "Austin, you have won our match, congratulations to you I award this Soul Badge!" Koga presented Austin his new badge, which took the appearance of a pink heart. Only two more badges and Austin would be allowed entry to the Pokemon League. "Austin you won, so please take this way, it will lead you straight out of the gym and your Pokemon need to be treated at the Pokemon Center." Koga said showing Austin a secret passage way to the outside. Back outside Austin greeted the sun and ran for the Pokemon Center.


	23. Visiting Mr Fuji

"Well Austin you did it," Lance said, "you beat Koga, now what do you think you should do?" Austin looked at his new badge briefly before pinning it inside of his jacket, "I'm thinking I need to head back home and tell the Professor about my progress." With that simple answer the two brothers left the Pokemon center and began the long trek home. Lance knew a shortcut and by heading east there was another path they could take it would take them straight up to Vermillion City, but Austin wanted to stop back in Lavender Town so he could show Mr. Fuji how Cubone had grown into a powerful Marowak. There where many a different kind of Pokemon Austin was able to see on the way, and Austin ever the opportunist saw this as a way to expand his collection and the good professor's lab.

The first thins that was in view was a pink blob, "Did someone spill some jelly or something?" Lance asked looking at it. When the pink goop looked up with a tiny face it was obvious, it was a Pokemon, so Austin checked his Pokedex on it. "Ditto: the Transform Pokemon; Capable of copying an enemy's genetic code to instantly transform itself into a duplicate of the enemy." This was different, Austin had to see how it worked, "Hitmonlee, go!" Hitmonlee came out of its Pokeball and the Ditto didn't waste any time. It began glowing and in seconds looked just like Hitmonlee, a perfect copy, or so it seemed. Ditto tried a jump kick at Hitmonlee, but Hitmonlee easily dodged it and landed a hard kick of its own. "I see, the Ditto can copy your appearance and moves, but not your ability, it needs trained for that!" Austin said, "That's fine, we can train it, Mega Kick!" Hitmonlee hit a hard Mega Kick on Ditto, knocking it back to its original form, "Pokeball go!" Austin hurled a Pokeball at the fallen Pokemon and captured it quickly.

Austin thought he would check out the fishing as well, there was dock they were walking along, so why not try his luck with a rod and reel. His first capture was a Goldeen, nothing particularly strong, but could have potential if trained well. Then after catching four Magikarp in a row he landed a big catch, a Krabby. Okay, maybe bit wasn't the right word, but he didn't have one yet, so he was sure to catch this new crustation. The final water dwelling catch for him was a Horsea, an adorable Seahorse Pokemon, this little one was a sure catch and Austin was happy to have it. Austin thought he was done catching along the docks but he saw something different, it appeared to be a Duck, wielding a Leek and fishing very close to him. "Wow, it's a Farfetch'd!" Austin said. "What's a Farfetch'd?" Lance asked. "A Farfetch'd is a Pokemon, it's not particularly strong, but they're somewhat rare due to hunters, I have to get it!" Austin snuck up on it and with Charmander's Fiery breath Farfetch'd was easily caught.

The two came to a three way stop, one way leading to Vermillion and one leading to Lavender Town, the only problem was another Snorlax lying in the road just like before. "Oh man, how are we supposed to move it?" Lance asked. Austin reached into his pocket pulling out the Pokeflute, "Simple, like this!" Austin started playing the flute and awakened the Snorlax, this one was much more docile then the last, it got up and simply tried walking away, but Austin couldn't allow that. "Marowak, Bone Club!" Marowak hit the Snorlax hard in the head and it fell back to the ground. "Pokeball, go!" Austin now had two Snorlax. Why, he was not sure, but it didn't hurt.

He continued onward, due north and found himself back in Lavender Town, just as when he freed the soul of his Marowak's mother. He walked himself over to Mr. Fuji's house and there he rested. He told Mr. Fuji what had happened in the time since he had left, and even showed him Marowak. "My my Austin, this is fantastic, I never imagined the little Cubone I gave you would grow into a strong Marowak!" Austin looked proud as Marowak stood in front of him. "Although, I have a challenge for you, since you have a fully evolved ground type with you."


	24. Thunder cashes, Power Plant!

"Hey Austin?" Lance called to his brother as they walked down the road. "Yes?" Austin replied waiting for his brother's question. "Why did Mr. Fuji want us to go to that Power Plant?" Austin waited a moment, "I'm really not sure, he said some of the Pokemon there were screwing up the electrical currents and messing up the power supply in some towns, so he wants me to battle some of them and calm them down."

"Oh…" Lance groaned, "but it's all the way back by Cerulean City!" Austin shook it off chuckling, "Oh, you exaggerate, we already made it through the Rock Tunnel, here, see?" Austin pointed to the stream in front of them, "We just take this and we go straight to the Power Plant, Lapras go!" Austin called on Lapras, it was big enough for Lance and Austin to ride on, as well as a fast swimmer. About ten minutes later they arrived towards a building they could only assume was the power plant, as it appeared to have no human inhabitants. "Well, here we are, Lance, you better have Graveler ready, it'll be immune to Electric types as well, so heads up." With that the two entered the Power Plant.

As expected, there were no people inside, but there were indeed plenty of Pokemon, Lance and Austin had to attempt to stay unnoticed. This was no easy tasks with Magnemites floating around. "Hey Austin, look," Lance said running over, "A Pokeball!"

"Lance, no!" Austin wasn't fast enough. "Voltorb!" the ball called out, "Oh crap, a wild Voltorb!" Lance yelled. "Voooolt!" Voltorb started glowing, "Get down!" Austin yelled out, grabbing hib brother as they both fell to the ground and Voltorb let out a powerful blast. "That was Self-Destruct, Lance….." Austin said taking a pause, "Don't touch anything in here!" Lance was annoyed by his brother's words, not knowing his brother had made the same mistake in the past. The two of them continued, searching for any signs. "I see some Pikachu, and Magnemite," Austin said, "but nothing that can cause major problems. Austin then stepped grazing a Voltorb. "Torb!"

"Oh crap…" Austin said, this Voltorb now beginning to glow, "Pokeball go!" Austin chucked a Pokeball at it before it could explode, this prevented the loud noise it would have made. "That was close." Austin said, his heart pounding while his brother chuckled. "What's so funny?!" Austin yelled. "Nothing, let's go." Lance laughed a bit more, accidentally walking into a Magnemite, angering it. "Oh, I've had enough, Austin said, go Charmander!" Austin called on Charmander. "Chaaaaaar!" Charmander shouted as flames flew from it's mouth. "There, Pokeball go!" Austin caught the Magnemite and was starting to grow frustrated. "Seriously, this needs to stop!"

"Char!" He heard Charmander call out in pain and fall to the ground. "Huh!?" Austin shouted as he turned around, two Electabuzz standing over his now paralyzed Charmander. "Crap, Charmander can't battle like that, return!" Austin called back his downed Pokemon. "Lance, wanna help your big brother out a bit?" Lance nodded as they both grabbed a Pokeball. "Marowak, let's go!" Austin called Marowak who twirled it's bone club in a sort of taunt. "Graveler, go!" Lance called his Graveler, who slammed into the ground with a mighty thud. The two Electabuzz used Thunderbolt aiming at the two Pokemon, neither attack did anything, "Marowak, Bone Club!" Marowak slammed it's club onto Electabuzz's head. "Graveler, use Earthquake!" Graveler stomped it's foot setting off an Earthquake, both Electabuzz were downed, as well as every electric Pokemon in the Power Plant, both brothers at the same time called out, "Pokeball, go!" Each catching their own Electabuzz.

"There…. You think we're done now?" Lance asked. "I don't know why…. But I feel there's one thing left to do…" Austin was nervous, something compelled him to continue forward. "Austin, what is it?" Lance yelled, Austin continued. "I really don't know, I just feel as if, there's something else here." He continued into a room where all he could see were sparks flying. As he entered the room the sight he saw amazed him, a large bird, as bright as lightning itself, with jagged wings and a long, pointy beak. "It can't be," Austin said dumfounded, "the legendary bird, Zapdos!" At the sound of it's name Zapdos turned around a shrieked a mighty scream. "This is what was doing it," Austin said now regaining his composure, "Marowak go!" Zapdos looked down angrily at the Ground type Pokemon and fired a mighty bolt of lightning, this was a Thunder attack, this didn't even faze Marowak, only shaking it a bit. "Marowak, use Bone Club!" Marowak jumped up to strike, but the flying Pokemon was able to avoid the attack. "Austin, it's a flying type," Lance shouted, "Ground attacks can't work!" Austin nearly smacked himself for forgetting something so basic, "Head Butt, Marowak!" While in the air Marowak dove at Zapdos, slamming it with Head Butt, though Zapdos was able to recover and smacked Marowak back and dove towards it, spinning in for a Drill Peck. An attack like this was too much for Mrowak, it was defeated, "Marowak return!" Austin shouted, there was only one way he could think to win.

"Go, Victreebel!" Austin called on his Victreebel. "Austin, that's suicide!" Lance shouted, "I know what I'm doing. Zapdos began to dive and slowly stared spiraling. "Wait for it," Austin said, Victreebel getting a bit nervous, "wait for it," Zapdos was closing in, "wait for it…" Zapdos was now 10 feet away, "Now, Stun Spore!" Victreebel spat a cloud of pollen at the electric legend, paralyzing it on contact, as it missed it's target and collapsed to the ground. "That'll do it, Pokeball, go!" Austin threw his Pokeball it shook violently even though Zapdos was unable to move. Back and forth, "it's gonna break." Austin said. To his amazement, the bal ceased moving, Austin had captured Zapdos.

"Oh my god Austin, how did you do that!?" Lance shouted. "Zapdos is still a Pokemon, rare or legend, a Pokemon can always be captured!"


	25. A short homecoming

"Mr. Fuji, was that what you had planned for me?!" Austin shouted in to the phone at the Pokémon Center, "You had me fight Zapdos?!" Fuji just laughed, "Well, how did it go, I take it you handled the challenge?" Austin was stunned for a moment, still realizing what he had done, "Yeah…. I did, I even caught Zapdos!" He said with great excitement. "Well then I think you should go home," Fuji said, "I'm sure your mentor would love to hear the tale of the large, electric legend sitting at his lab that you captured, bye." He said with a chuckle and abruptly hung up the phone. "I guess he's right Lance, let's go."

They were fairly close to home when they called Mr. Fuji, so it wasn't a long walk, but when they arrived did Austin have a story to tell! "Austin, how did you… I mean, I never knew it really existed…" Oak stammered out. "I didn't either Professor," Austin said, "Mr. Fuji told me about it, or at least the Power Plant and I never expected to find nor capture Zapdos." The professor was proud, but knew there was still much for his protégé to do, "Austin you need to get ready for your next gym battle," the professor said, "now, your next gym battle will be on Cinnibar Island, you just have to take the water way to the South of Pallet." Austin nodded, he was excited, he had never been to Cinnibar Island. "Now Lance, how have you been since I sent you off with Bulbasaur?" Lance grinned, "Great! Bulbasaur's evolved and I have a full team, here look!" Lance threw all of his Pokéballs excitedly and all of his Pokémon emerged, Venasaur, Graveler, Starmie, Pidgeotto, Pikachu and Jolteon.

"Ah, wonderful, and Bulbasaur is now a fully evolved Venasaur, this is wonderful, Austin, I trust you have a Charizard by this point!" This left Austin stunned, he hadn't thought about this before, "Well, actually…" Austin pulled out Charmander's Pokéball and called forth his first Pokémon. Professor Oak didn't know what to think of this, "You've been using Charmander frequently in battle haven't you?" Professor Oak asked, as Austin just nodded. "I really don't know what to think here, I may have to run a few tests, but for now those can wait, you really ought to head to Cinnibar now." When the Professor finished there was a load noise coming from outside, Austin, Lance and the professor ran to see what it was, some of the Pokémon had gotten into a fight, all of them belonging to Austin. "Guys, knock it off!" Austin shouted, some listened but the others continued to fight. "Austin, these are your Pokémon, you need to find a way to calm them down." Austin thought for a moment, "Lance, I have a plan but I need Pidgeotto!"

"Victreebel, Pidgeotto, let's go!" Austin called on his two Pokémon, and then looked towards his brother. "My turn," Lance said, "Pidgeotto go!" Lance's Pidgeotto emerged from its Pokéball and flew over next to Austin's. "Alright then, Victreebel, Sleep Powder, now!" Austin shouted. Victreebel began spewing a blue powder towards Austin's Pokémon, but it only reached a few of them, "Now Pidgeotto, both of you, use Whirl Wind!" Both Pidgeotto whipped up powerful gusts and flapped the power to the other Pokémon spread across the outside of the lab, putting the rest of them to sleep. "Well, that ought to calm them down, and when they wake up they'll probably forget why they started fighting," Professor Oak said, "this is excellent, you know how to think on your feet, I see my trust in you was well placed."

Austin was trying to be modest, but loved the compliments, "It was nothing, you can thank these three over here for…" before Austin could finish both his and Lance's Pidgeotto began to glow in a brilliant flash of white light, they were evolving. When the light faded the two bird Pokémon had grown almost double in side, each with long feathers from the tops of their heads down their backs, they were now both Pidgeot. "Austin, this is great, but I must admit I have a favor to ask you, would you be willing to let Pidgeot stay here, I've wanted to study one for a long time!" The Professor exclaimed. "Well, I guess it's okay with me," Austin said, "is it alright with you, Pidgeot?" The flying type Pokémon nodded, and the deal was set.

"Lapras go!" Austin shouted. The large transporter Pokémon was summoned onto the ocean front near Pallet Town. "Okay Professor, thanks again, and watch Pidgeot for me." Austin yelled as he and his brother surfed towards Cinnibar Island. "I will Austin, and don't forget to enjoy the Island," the Professor yelled, "training is important, but you should enjoy yourself for a bit." With that, Austin and Lance were off to Cinnibar Island, for Austin's next Gym battle, and the next part of their adventure.


	26. Mystery on the water

Now heading towards Cinnabar on Lapras' back Austin was ready for his seventh Pokémon League badge. "Hey Austin," Lance yelled, "wanna race?!" Austin looked over at his brother who decided to ride on Starmie. "Lance, I'm really not sure we should, Cinnabar Island is still a good distance from us and…" Before Austin could finish Lance heard what he wanted, "Okay, fine beat you there!" In a flash Starmie took off, Lance going with it, as Austin watched Lance fade into the distance. "Ugh, why does he have to do crap like that?" Austin said to himself.

"Meheehee." He heard off in the distance. "Who's there?!" Austin said looking around. From the clouds he could see a small pink blur. "What is that?" Austin said, checking his Pokédex, "Lock on required, need positive identification." If the Pokémon wouldn't hold still Austin couldn't tell anything about it. Austin whistled up at it, "Hey, I don't mean you any harm, can I see you please?" Austin could make out a little blue eye peering down at him. He sat down on Lapras' back and searched his backpack for some Pokémon food. With a small handful he called towards the unidentified Pokémon again, "You hungry?" This caught the Pokémon's attention, it drifted down to him.

I was now fully visible, pin and catlike, with a long tail. It floated down to him, cautiously taking some of the food from Austin; it sat next to him and happily began eating. "Okay little guy, I'm just going to see what the Pokédex says about you." Austin said pulling his Pokédex back out. "Pokémon unknown, no data available." The Pokédex said. This left Austin confused, 'No data,' he thought, 'how is that possible?' The mysterious Pokémon continues eating and looked up at Austin with a smile, "Myuu," the small Pokémon squeaked out. Austin pat it on the head and got an idea, this Pokémon wasn't even known by the Pokédex, if Austin caught it what could Jack do?

"Hey little guy, would you like to come along with me?" Austin asked pulling out an empty Pokéball. The Pokémon looked for a second, and then nodded with a grin. It tapped the button on the Pokéball, going inside and allowing capture. The Pokéball stayed with Austin because Austin only had five Pokémon on him now, that was fine with him, maybe this unknown Pokémon could give him an edge at the next Gym.

Roughly 15 minutes later Austin made it to Cinnabar Island, his first order of business find Lance, so he headed to the Pokémon center. It was there he discovered his brother and angrily confronted him, "Lance, what was that about," He yelled, "you just surfed right passed me and came here on your own, who knows what could've happened to you?!" Lance just kind of laughed it off, "Nothing did happen though, and besides that, what took you so long?!" Austin jumped back a bit, stuttering he spit out, "Oh, uh… nothing. It's not important right now, let's call Professor Oak to tell him we made it okay!" Austin walked over to the phone as quick as he could, leaving Lance a bit confused.

The phone rang once or twice and the Professor answered, "Austin, you made it there safely." Professor Oak said with excitement, "and Lance, I'm glad to see you're okay." Austin got an annoyed look, "Yeah, except him racing off and leaving me behind…" Professor Oak chuckled a bit, thinking highly of Lance, after all he was another one of his apprentices, "Well, as long as you boys are there you should check some of the sights, there's an incredible lab, where they are researching restoring fossilized Pokémon to life, an old mansion that burnt down years ago, it's become somewhat of a tourist trap, and one other thing, Mr. Fuji called and he had a message for you."

"For me?" Austin asked, still a bit hung up on the line about the fossilized Pokémon research lab. "Yes, he called not long ago and I told him where you were headed," the Professor explained, "he told me you should visit Seafoam Island, that's all he said though." Austin thanked him for the information and left the center, he still hadn't told the Professor about the Pokémon he captured, but for now it wasn't important, he wanted to check out that lab.

Austin walked into the lab, a bit uncomfortable, he'd never been any lab but the Professor's and this was so different, far less Pokémon, but he still looked for one room where he could be helped. "Fossil Research Center" the door read, this must be it. Austin walked in and there was a man fiddling with a machine, "Um, excuse me sir?" Austin called out to him, the man turned around to see what the matter was. "Oh, yes young one?" Austin walked up to him removing his backpack and reaching inside, "Well, a while back I found these Pokémon fossils at Mt. Moon, and this Old Amber was given to me in Pewter City." This gave the man a sharp expression change, "Oh, you're the one they left the amber with, yes yes I can restore these, just leave them hear and come back for them say, tomorrow." Austin was stunned, "R… really, it's that simple?!"

The scientist laughed, "Simple is not a word I would use, but the process has become easier to the point where it only takes us 24 hours," he explained, "so go on, run along and you can see your new Pokémon tomorrow. "Thanks a lot sir," Austin said, "I'll be back as soon as I can tomorrow." Austin and Lance ran off, they still had the mansion to check out!


	27. the Mysterious Journal

"Well, this place just seems really trashed to me…" Lance said to his brother as the walked around inside the Pokémon Mansion on Cinnabar Island. "I can see that Lance," Austin said, "this place survived a fire though and Professor Oak thought it would be good for us to check it out." As they looked around they found nothing of interest a few Pokémon here and there, Austin captured a Grimer and a Koffing, two Poison Pokémon who specialized in sludge and smog respectively.

"This is boring though," Lance groaned, "we're in an old burnt out building that hasn't been inhabited in years by anyone but some stray Pokémon!" Lance's yelling managed to catch the attention of a few wild Pokémon. Quickly Austin and his brother were jumped by a Magmar and a Growlithe. Austin was familiar with Growlithe but hadn't seen a Magmar before, it stood on two legs, had a bill similar to that of a duck and fire emanating from it's forehead, "Lance look what you did," Austin said, "gave me an opportunity for a Magmar!"

"Okay Marowak, let's go!" Austin called on his Marowak to do battle with Magmar. "Oh, you're not having all the fun, I want that Growlithe, go Starmie!" The two brothers engaged in a battle with the two wild Pokémon, each making a successful capture, Austin's Pokéball travelled to Professor Oak's lab, Lance's stayed there, indicating he didn't have a full team, or at least not to that point. "Lance, you don't have six Pokémon?" Austin asked. "No, but this works out great, I was holding out for a Fire type!"

There was a rustling nearby, "What was that?" Austin said. "It was probably nothing, old burnt up building, remember?" Lance asked laughing a bit. A man wearing dark clothes with a large bag over his should attempted sneaking out behind Lance, Austin saw him though. "Hey you, thief, what the hell are you doing?!" Austin shouted at him. Realizing he had been caught the thief dropped his bag and ran out of the mansion. "My god, do you believe people like that?" Austin said. "No, what is there even to steal here!" Lance remarked. They went over and inspected the bag, nothing but some old silverware, book ends, nothing that could be work more than twenty dollars, as well as a book Austin found that caught his attention. "Hey, what's this?" he said aloud as he picked up the book and began skimming its pages. It was a journal, "Hey this could be interesting!" Lance looked at him with an annoyed look, "how does this make you better than that thief?" Austin's face turned a bit red as he walked away with the journal in hand.

"Okay, I guess that was a bit of a side mission for some fun." Austin said, "Now I wanna go get my next badge!" He started running for the Gym, when he arrived he grabbed for the door, but it was locked. "T..they're closed?!" Austin said, with a very disappointed groan. 'If I hadn't gone to that mansion…' he thought, sulking a bit, but the Gym would be open tomorrow. "We could check out Seafoam Island if that would help you relax," Lance said, "It can burn some time and you can catch more Pokémon for Professor Oak!" Austin nodded, "I guess that's true."

It wasn't a long trip, about 20 minutes on Lapras. It wasn't anything particularly special; it was an Island that didn't seem to have too much to it, very pleasant beach. A bit of exploring and Lance discovered a cave. "This is where we're probably going to find the Pokémon!" He shouted to get his brother's attention. Austin followed him into the cave, it was nothing special, he caught himself a Staryu, the unevloved form of Starmie; a Shelder, a clam-like Pokémon; a Seel, whose name implied it's appearance and a Jynx, a very peculiar Ice type Pokémon that resembled a short woman with a purple face a blond hair, Lance felt it a bit bizarre looking and begged his brother to catch it so he wouldn't have to look at it. "There really isn't too much here is there?" Austin said. "It doesn't seem so, but an Island cave is pretty cool!"

"EEEEEEEH!" There was a loud, bird-like call in the distance, "What the heck was that?!" Lance yelled. They went to check it out, when they got to where the sound was they didn't see anything, only diamond like Ice falling from the ceiling. "Hey, this is kinda cool." Austin said. "Yeah, I wonder what's…." Lance stopped and looked up with a dead stare in his eyes. "What is it?" Austin asked, when he turned around there was a large blue bird, with a long flowing tail and ice falling every time it flapped it's wings, the Legendary Pokémon, Articuno.

"Lance, don't worry we'll just have to…" Austin looked back to his brother; he had fainted from the surprise. "Aw crap, I'm not gonna have a choice, it's not just going to let me leave." Austin said. Austin reached for his belt, "I'll try the Pokémon I caught at sea, go!" Austin threw his Pokéball, the Pink cat-like Pokémon came out gigging and floating around. "Can you please help me to battle this Pokémon?" Austin asked. The pink Pokémon nodded and there was a bright flash, the next thing Austin knew there was a Pokéball sitting on the ground teleporting to Professor Oak's lab, he was in a daze at the battle he saw, the power from such a small Pokémon, what was it?

Austin and Lance returned to Cinnabar Island's Pokémon Center where they planned to stay for the night, "How did you catch Articuno, Austin?!" Lance asked, excitedly. Austin didn't know how to explain it, "I don't remember, it's all a daze right now." Lance got an annoyed look on his face, "Man, what a rip, I pass out and you won't even tell me what I missed," he said, "I'm going to bed." To excited to sleep Austin decided he might as well read that journal he found.

"July 5th, Guyana, South America, A new Pokémon was discovered deep in the jungle." The other entries were brief, but Austin felt compelled to continue, "July 10th, We christened the newly discovered Pokémon Mew."

'Mew?' Austin thought to himself, 'That's the same name that Pokémon kept saying.' He continued reading. "February 6th, We have successfully cloned the 'Mew' we discovered and altered it, we named the clone Mewtwo." Austin was now curious, had science really come so far? "September 1st, Mewtwo is far too powerful. We have failed to curb its vicious tendencies..." Austin was now glued to the story, he turned the page, it was blank, what had he just discovered?


	28. The Heat of Battle

Austin had a hard time sleeping after what he'd read in the journal, but he forced himself to sleep, knowing a Gym battle awaited him the next day. "Austin, get up!" Lance yelled, disturbing his heavily sleeping brother's slumber. Austin grabbed his glasses, sat up, yawned and stretched; the day was finally here, his match on Cinnabar Island. Upon exiting the Pokémon Center Lance had a comment to make, "Do you think we have time to check on the fossils you left the other day?" He asked. This caught Austin's attention.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said, "let's get over to the lab!" Austin and Lance walked down the street to the Laboratory where Austin had left his fossils. The entered the building and walked straight to the room where the scientist had promised to once again grant life to the fossilized Pokémon. "Ah, it's you again," the scientist said, "we have your Pokémon for you." The scientist tossed three Pokéballs, the Pokémon that emerged were unlike any Austin had seem before, a blue, Pokémon with a spiral shell and tentacles; a Pokémon with a brown shell, two sets of eyes and yellow claws, and finally a large grey pterodactyl-like Pokémon. "Young man, meet Omanyte, Kabuto and Aerodactyl."

"They're incredible," Austin said, "I've never seen Pokémon like these before!" The scientist chuckled, "They're yours." Austin's eyes brightened up, he couldn't believe it. He thanked the scientist and sent his newly revived Pokémon to Professor Oak; he'd definitely want to see them. Now all he could think of was it was finally time, he wanted that badge! He walked over to the Gym, he was ready, full of confidence, and it was time to battle. A bald man stood in the gym, "I am Blaine, and I am the leader of this gym, prepare to feel the heat of battle," He shouted, "we will use three Pokémon a piece, my first Pokémon will be Ninetails!"

"Okay Marowak, let's go!" Austin's first Pokémon was his Marowak, a reliable battler if there ever was one. "Ninetails show that wimp." Blaine yelled, "Flamethrower!" Ninetails spat a powerful stream of flame towards the ground type Pokémon, "Marowak, Bone club!" Austin shouted, Marowak blocked and split the flames with the bone it carried with it, "Alright, now follow up with an offensive Bone club!" Marowak ran up to smack Ninetails. "Ninetails, use quick attack!" Ninetails used its impressive speed to dodge Marowak's strike, tackling it from behind. "Marowak, you can't let it beat you, use head butt!" Marowak dove head first at Ninetails. "Confuse ray!" Ninetails stared at Marowak as it was midair; Marowak fell to the ground and began stumbling about. "What did you do?!" Austin yelled. Blaine chuckled at him, "it was confuse ray, as the name implies it leaves your Pokémon confused." Austin knew about confusion and there was only one cure, time. "Marowak return!"

Austin only had two Pokémon left to choose from, maybe the Pokémon he caught before… Mew if that was what it was called. No, he couldn't use that Pokémon, he had to use something else, "Lapras, go!" Austin shouted. His second Pokémon for the battle was his Lapras. "Okay Ninetails, let's do this again, confuse ray!" Ninetails stared at Lapras, Austin knew this trick now, "Lapras, don't look into its eyes look away and use sing!" Lapras clenched its eyes shut and began singing an eerie song. Ninetails started falling asleep, "No, Ninetails." Blaine yelled, "fight it off, use flamethrower!" Ninetails, still looking a bit drowsy, used its powerful flamethrower attack. "Lapras counter that with a Hydro Pump!" Lapras spat a powerful burst of water, almost the same as flamethrower. The two attacks began clashing with neither side giving in, when all of a sudden the flamethrower began winding down, Ninetails was falling asleep, Lapras' attack went through and Ninetails was knocked out. "Round one goes to me Blaine." Austin said with a smirk. "I'll wipe that smirk off your face, Rapidash go!" Blaine's second Pokémon was Rapidash, the evolved form of Ponyta, the flames covering its body were stronger and a horn protruded from its head. "Okay Lapras, Hydro Pump!" Lapras fired a hydro pump attack at Rapidash. The fire Pokémon dodged the attack; every time Lapras would attack Rapidash would dodge. "There's nothing you can do," Blaine said, "Rapidash is one of the fastest Pokémon in existence!" Austin didn't know what to do he had to think fast. "Rapidash, take this kid out, use stomp!" Rapidash stamped its solid hooves on Lapras hard shell, forcing it into the ground. "Lapras, use body slam!" Lapras attempted to tackle the fast paced Pokémon, "Quick attack!" Rapidash dodged the attack and began running around with battle field, "Agility!" Rapidash began moving even faster and was preparing to attack Lapras again. "Stomp one more time!" Rapidash began galloping towards Lapras, Austin had to think quickly, "Lapras jump up and aim Ice Beam straight down!"

Lapras hit the air and used an ice beam attack on the arena floor; the galloping Pokémon began slipping and fell onto its side, "Okay Lapras now, body slam!" Lapras jumped up and smothered Rapidash, Blaine's second Pokémon had fallen. "Okay kid, I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this," Blaine said holding a Pokéball, "Rapidash return, Arcanine go!" Blaine's final Pokémon was Arcanine, the evolved form of Growlithe. It was much larger with more wild hair and sharper fangs. "Blaine, your Arcanine will fall just like Rapidash there's no way it can maneuver on ice like Lapras can." Austin boasted. "Au Contraire," Blaine said, "Arcanine use Take Down!" Arcanine was able to run on ice as if nothing was there at all; slamming into Lapras and sending it back. "Arcanine's sharp claws allow it to run on the ice," Blaine said, "know that you know your trick won't work Arcanine, Fire Blast!" Arcanine spat a powerful star shaped burst of fire. It traveled across the Ice field melting it instantly, the attack hit Lapras and that was it, Lapras was out of commission.

What was Austin going to do he had to resort to Mew, no he couldn't use it, "Charmander go!" Austin's prized fighter, his Charmander was ready to battle. "Arcanine, flamethrower!" Arcanine spat a stream of flames toward Charmander, "Charmander, you use flamethrower too!" Charmander countered with his own flamethrower attack, the two seemed to be at a tie. "Charmander, jump over it and use slash!" Charmander jumped over the dueling flamethrowers, attempting to come down on top of Arcanine with a slash attack. "Arcanine, get out of the way!" Blaine shouted to his Pokémon, but it was to no avail, Charmander was able to connect with the attack, though seeming to do little to nothing. "Arcanine, hit Charmander with your Take Down!" Arcanine began charging a Charmander, "Charmander you have to dodge it!" Charmander leapt out of the way, its back still turned to Arcanine.

"Fire blast!" Blaine shouted after a brief chuckle. Arcanine let forth with a star shaped burst of flames, Charmander was not able to dodge with attack, it smacked Charmander in the back, pinning it against a wall and knocking it unconscious. "Well kid, I guess that's the end of the road for you." Blaine laughed. "Not yet it isn't," Austin said, "I still have Marowak, go!" Austin once again called upon Marowak, whose confusion had now worn off.

"Alright kid, if you just want to prolong this," Blaine said, "Arcanine, use take down!" Arcanine began charging head first at Marowak. "Marowak, use bone club!" Austin shouted. As Arcanine was running head first Marowak lifted up it's bone and with precise timing brought down a mighty bone club attack right on Arcanine's head. This powerful slam sent Arcanine into a brief daze leaving it and its trainer furious. "That's it kid you think you're so funny, Arcanine, show Marowak some fire blast!" Arcanine spat another fire blast attack, Marowak leapt to the side to avoid the attack, but its tail was still caught in the blast. Blaine and Arcanine laughed at the comical sight of Marowak running around with the tip of its tail ablaze. "Hahahaha," Blaine laughed, "and here I thought we'd already beaten your Charmander!"

When Marowak got the fire put out it shot a glare at Arcanine, now it was personal. Arcanine began flailing around, "What the heck is Marowak doing?!" Austin yelled. Quickly pulling out his Pokédex for an answer the encyclopedia answered. "Thrash, the user of this move goes into a frenzy and will attack anything."

"This can't be good." Lance said under his breath. Marowak went berserk, swinging at Arcanine. Arcanine dodged the blows but was purely on the defensive there was no room for attack. On a few swings Marowak's bone swung the water that Arcanine melted up into the air, being a fire type Arcanine was preoccupied avoiding the water and didn't see when Marowak landed some blows. "Yes, keep it up Marowak, keep it up!" Austin shouted, but his excitement was short lived, Marowak calmed down, but was still flailing, a side effect of Thrash left Marowak confused. With a sigh a relief Blaine called for his final attack, "Arcanine, use fire blast point blank!" Arcanine got right on top of Marowak preparing for its final attack, when in a sure swing of luck Marowak slammed on last bone club, knocking Arcanine out. Austin had just one his seventh Pokémon League badge.


	29. Location of the Last Gym

Hitching a ride on Lapras Austin and Lance headed back to Pallet town to talk to Professor Oak and discuss the location of the final gym. "So what kind of Pokémon do you think he uses?" Lance asked his brother.

"I don't know, but I guess half the fun is finding out." Austin said, "Besides I really don't care what type of Pokémon he uses, I didn't come this far to lose, I'm going to win my eighth badge!" The ride back felt like it took forever, Austin wanted to finish this and go on to the Pokémon League. When they hit shore Austin went straight for the Professor's laboratory. Austin knocked on the door and was greeted by Professor Oak who had much to say.

"Ah Austin great to see you, I'm so proud of your captures." Oak said. "Thanks Professor, but really…" Austin started. "Why it seems like just yesterday I had you leave my lab and you've captured so many different types of Pokémon." The Professor said. "Thanks a lot Professor, but all I wanna know is…" Austin tried to say. "Even Pokémon just recently revived and some thought to only be Legend." Professor Oak said. "Professor, I…" Austin muttered. "It really is…" the Professor tried before Austin yelled out, "PROFESSOR!" This time Austin had Professor Oak's attention.

"All I want to know is where is the last gym?" Austin finally got to say. "Oh that," Oak said, "Well let's take a look here." The Professor said looking over Austin's badges. "Boulder, Cascade, Thunder, Rainbow, Marsh, Soul, Volcano," he thought one moment and then simply said, "it's in Viridian city." Austin's excitement was now replaced with annoyance, "You mean I went all that way for a gym that was only a 20 minute walk from here?!"

Professor Oak laughed, "Yes, it certainly seems that way, I mean it's kind of funny when you think about it." Austin looked as though he'd been smacked with a baseball bat while Lance chuckled next to him. "Well then," Austin said perking back up, "I think it's time I took off for Viridian city again!"

Not staying for a very long visit Austin headed back to Viridian city, Lance by his side. Walking down the road Austin remembered so much, the first time he met Charmander, walking don that same road to pick up Professor Oak's parcel, trekking through the Viridian forest. The nostalgia was great; it only psyched him up more for the up coming match. "Lance does this path bring you any memories?" Austin asked his brother. "Yeah I guess," Lance said, "I really wasn't thinking about it, I'm just kind of bored." Austin laughed a bit, his brother wasn't one to keep interest on such things, he more thought of the here and now.

Austin reached Viridian city in about 30 minutes, a little longer than he expected, he got a little side tracked literally walking down memory lane. It was late in the day and the gym was more than likely closed so Austin was just going to stay the night at the Pokémon Center and go first thing in the morning. Although it wasn't late, Lance said he was bored and Austin still had an urge to battle. "Hey Lance, I figure since the gym is closed, wanna have an exhibition match?" This caught Lance's attention. "I thought you'd never ask!"

The two stood outside and had the agreement, three Pokémon a piece, Lance had the advantage, Austin hadn't really seen how Lance's Pokémon fought yet. "Starmie, let's go!" Lance's first Pokémon was Starmie; Austin had only seen this one on the way to Cinnibar Island. "Okay, how about Hitmonlee!" Austin decided to use his Hitmonlee; it hadn't seen a battle for a while. "Starmie, use swift!" Starmie fired a shower of star-shaped rays from its center jewel. "Hitmonlee dodge it and come back with a Jump kick!" Hitmonlee dodged the attack and landed a powerful kick on Starmie. It closed its eyes, proud of the strong kick it landed, but was blind sided by the swift attack hitting it in the back. "What happened?!" Austin called out. "Yea, it's a fun little thing about swift," Lance said, "it's homing, you can't dodge it if you're within range!"

"Very nice little brother, I see why they let you start young, but Hitmonlee's still standing, Hitmonlee, rolling kick!" Hitmonlee did a quick spin and brought its foot down of top of Starmie. "Don't take that Starmie, use Ice Beam!" Starmie fired an ice beam from its top star point at Hitmonlee, "Hitmonlee, use Mega Kick!" Hitmonlee kicked right through the Ice leaving Lance stunned, "I know a few tricks myself, Ice is weak against fighting types, Hitmonlee, do another Mega Kick and land this one on Starmie!" Hitmonlee sent a powerful kick into Starmie, sending it sliding, it hit a wall, Austin thought it was done for. "Recover." Lance muttered, Starmie began glowing and stood up again, recover restored its strength. "Finish this with Bubblebeam!" Starmie fired a powerful stream of bubbles at Hitmonlee, "Hitmonlee, dodge it now!" It didn't matter, Hitmonlee was fatigued, it was struck by the attack and fainted, round one was Lance's.

"Alright, we did it, great job Starmie!" Lance congratulated his Pokémon as he called it back into his Pokéball. Austin called back Hitmonlee, "Thank you Hitmonlee, you did great," Austin said, "Lance, I still have two Pokémon, Charmander go!" Austin's second Pokémon would be his mainstay Charmander. Lance nodded, "Or maybe this'll be it, Growlithe, let's go!" Fire type vs. Fire type, it made for an odd match up, but could be interesting. "Growlithe, tackle!" Growlithe lunged at Charmander, "Dodge it and use Slash!" Charmander swiped at Growlithe with its sharp claws, "Growlithe, look out!" Growlithe was able to jump out of the way. "Growlithe, use Ember!" Growlithe spat small flames at Charmander. Austin chuckled at this, "Flamethrower." Charmander spat a flamethrower attack at Growlithe, engulfing the ember attack as well as well as Growlithe; the intense heat knocked Growlithe out.

"Lance, I've been training with Charmander since I started, you just caught Growlithe, experience won that fight." Lance was a bit annoyed by that comment, but it was true. "Alright fine, I'll go all out, Venasaur, let's go!" Lance called out Venasaur and was ready for round three. "Alright fine!" Austin called out, realizing only one Pokémon he had could fight with Venasaur, and he got a stunned look on his face. "Hey Lance, I'm not feeling well all of a sudden, I forfeit, you win." Austin said. "What, that's not a real win!" Lance shouted, he wanted to prove himself, but Austin was evidently done for the day.

The next day came; Austin went to the gym ready for his final gym match before facing the Pokémon league. He walked in and registered for a match. He walked in to the battle arena, and what he saw shocked him more than anything before.


	30. The Final Step

Austin was staring down his final gym leader, the only thing standing in between Austin and the Pokémon League. It was Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket, "So, it's you, Austin, the boy whose stopped me too many times before!" Austin stared down Team Rocket's leader. "Giovanni, why does Team Rocket need a Pokémon gym?" Austin asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Giovanni asked, "By having an official Pokémon gym we have a foot in the Pokémon League, since you practically destroyed Team Rocket this is all the power I have left, the possession of this Earth badge!" Giovanni held up the last badge, it was like green ad tree like, Austin had to win it. "Giovanni, I've stopped you and Team Rocket before," he shouted, "if I lose here, I will relinquish all of my badges and give you a shot at the Pokémon League, but if I win I not only gain the Earth Badge, but you'll close down this gym!"

"I'll accept you wager, we will fight using five Pokémon each, I start with Dugtrio!" Giovanni cast his first Pokéball and called upon Dugtrio, the evolved form of Diglett, taller and seemed to be composed of three Diglett fighting together. "Alright fine, Marowak, start things off!" Austin chose his trusty Marowak. "Dugtrio, sand attack!" Dugtrio whipped up a spray of sand towards Marowak and hit it in the eyes. "Marowak, no, are you okay?" Austin shouted to his Pokémon, now temporarily blinded by sand. "Now use scratch, Dugtrio!" Dugtrio shot over to the still blinded Marowak and swiped at it with a claw from underground. "Marowak, jump!" Marowak on instinct took to the air and narrowly dodged the hit. "Crap, it can't fight blind, Marowak return!"

"Hahaha!" Giovanni laughed, "That was easy, you can leave the badges at the door if you want!" Austin was angry now, "Marowak isn't done, it just needs a break," he assured Giovanni, "Lapras can cover in the mean time!" Austin called forth Lapras to battle in Marowak's stead. "Dugtrio, sand attack this one as well!" Dugtrio kicked up sand towards Lapras, "Lapras, water gun!" Lapras spat a stream of water at the sand and knocked it to the ground, "The same trick won't work twice on me!" Giovanni scoffed at Austin's comment, "Then how about Earthquake!" Dugtrio braced itself and began to vibrate as the ground around it shook with a mighty tremor. "Lapras, use surf to avoid it!" Lapras called forth a wave of water from the ground and aimed the wave towards the still concentrating Dugtrio. This hit drenched the mole Pokémon and knocked it out.

"Good shot kid," Giovanni said, "but you won't survive my Rhydon!" Giovanni's second Pokémon was his Rhydon, Rhydon's evolved form, it stood on two legs, had a large drill-like horn and a layered stone carapace. "Another rock type," Austin asked, "What good can that do against Lapras?" Giovanni just chuckled, "You'll see…" he said under his breath. "Lapras, use ice beam!" Lapras conjured the frozen ray and fired at Rhydon. "I think not," Giovanni said, "Rhydon, use horn drill!" As the horn on Rhydon's snout began to spin in shattered the frozen beam on impact. "Now, follow up with fury attack!" Rhydon began to furiously strike at Lapras with its horn, Lapras was able to dodge many of the blows, but the ones that did hit struck hard. "Lapras, try hydro pump!" Lapras was preparing for the shot when Giovanni called out, "Fissure!" Rhydon grabbed the ground and drilled its horn into the ground creating a small chasm below Lapras. The water Pokémon fell into the fissure, and was left unconscious. "Lapras, return," Austin said annoyed, "I'm not done, Hitmonlee, take over!"

"Hit-mon-lee!!!" the kicking Pokémon called out throwing three warm up kicks in a warm up for the battle. "Hitmonlee, don't let it retaliate," Austin called out, "use double kick!" Hitmonlee thrust a kick straight for Rhydon, "Rhydon, dodge it!" Giovanni called out. Rhydon ducked underneath the first kick, stood up and attempted to mock Hitmonlee, when the second kick hit home. As Hitmonlee's foot impacted Rhydon's face and sent it stumbling backward Austin kept his focus, "Keep going, and use rolling kick!" Hitmonlee jumped and made a 360 degree spin, landing another kick on the still dazed Rhydon. Rhydon struggled to regain its composure as its trainer called for an attack, "Fissure!" Rhydon once again grabbed the ground to create another tremor in the gym floor, but Austin was ready this time. "Hitmonlee, high jump kick!" Austin called out. Hitmonlee took to the air flying clear over Rhydon's attack; it flipped and brought its foot down on top of Rhydon's head, knocking the Pokémon unconscious.

"Your Rhydon is powerful, but it can't keep up with my Hitmonlee, Giovanni!" Austin called out, as his Pokémon took a kicking stance. "Don't worry kid, I have other Pokémon at my disposal," Giovanni said, recalling his Rhydon, "Nidoqueen, go!" Giovanni's third Pokémon was his Nidoqueen, the fully evolved form of a female Nidoran. "Hitmonlee, stay on this one, use mega kick!" Austin called out. Hitmonlee drew its foot back and threw it towards Nidoqueen's face, "Bite it, Nidoqueen." Nidoqueen's mighty jaws clamped down onto Hitmonlee's leg. "Lee!" the fighting Pokémon called out in pain. "Body slam it now, Nidoqueen!" Nidoqueen whipped to the side and slammed Hitmonlee into the hard ground below, Hitmonlee was defeated.

"No, Hitmonlee!" Austin called out, "Return, I'm still not done yet, go Charmander!" Giovanni laughed at the diminutive fire Pokémon, "You can't be serious, a Charmander?" Austin knew better, he took the opportunity, "Charmander, slash Nidoqueen!" Charmander got a running start, jumped up and swiped its razor sharp claws against Nidoqueen's face. "What," Giovanni said in amazement at Austin's Charmander, "comeback at it with double kick!" Nidoqueen threw two heavy kicks at Charmander, under Austin's command the lizard Pokémon dodged them both, "Finish this up Charmander," Austin called out, "flamethrower!" With a howl, Charmander dowsed the Pokémon in flames. Singed, Nidoqueen passed out, defeated.

Aggravated, Giovanni called back his Pokémon, "To think that Nidoqueen, one of my strongest Pokémon, was defeated by that newt you call a Pokémon." Giovanni called back Nidoqueen and reached for his fourth Pokéball, "Now you're really in for it, Nidoking, take that little lizard out!" Giovanni's next Pokémon was a Nidoking, a fully evolved male Nidoran. It was purple in color, and unlike the defensive looking Nidoqueen, this Pokémon looked built for combat. "Charmander, we can do this, use Flamethrower!" Charmander once again spat a powerful stream of flames towards Nidoking. "Dodge it, then use poison sting, Nidoking!" Nidoking ducked under the fire attack and opened its mouth, producing a flurry of glowing barbs aimed at Charmander. "Charmander, try to…" it was too late, the attack hit Charmander, the attack didn't appear to do too much damage, but due to the change in Charmander's expression had poisoned it.

"Charmander, are you okay?" Austin asked his Pokémon. "Cha…" the fire Pokémon squeaked out before Giovanni called an attack, "Double kick!" Nidoking thrust a hard kick into Charmander's side. "Charmander, look out!" Austin called out, but it was too late, Nidoking's second kick sent Charmander flying towards a wall. "NO!" Austin called out, jumping in the path of Charmander. The impact knocked Austin to the ground. "Charmander, I don't care if you're still standing, I'm taking you out, return." Austin called back his first Pokémon and returned to his feet, dusting himself off.

"Why," Giovanni asked, "why would you stop you Pokémon's battle? A Pokémon is nothing but a tool for people, used only for battle." This explanation enraged Austin, "Who the hell do you think you are?! My concern for my Pokémon has kept them alive, and they may not be the strongest, but we fight together, and we can definitely defeat scum like you!" Austin reached for his final Pokéball, "Okay, time for your first battle Me…" Austin grabbed the Pokéball from his belt he had yet to call for a battle. 'I can't,' Austin thought, 'this Pokémon… Mew, if this is that legendary Pokémon, could defeat Giovanni easily, but He'd attempt to steal it, I can't fight with Mew.' Austin put his other Pokéball away, "I don't think you're worthy, Victreebel can easily finish you off, go!"

Victreebel let loose a shriek as it emerged from its Pokéball. "Victreebel aim an acid attack towards the gym ceiling. Victreebel shrieked and spat a purple acid straight up, causing several small holes in the ceiling. "What good is that?!" Giovanni yelled, "Nidoking, use fury attack." Nidoking sent a swarm off attacks at Victreebel, thrusting its sharp horn forward. "Victreebel, hold strong, use acid again!" Victreebel obeyed and spat more acid, the small holes widened, until there was a hole 4 feet in diameter in the ceiling. "Enough of this, you're damaging my gym, Nidoking, finish this plant with a Mega Punch!" Nidoking drew back and threw a mighty punch at Victreebel. The impact knocked Victreebel into the wall behind it.

"I see no loyalty to your Pokémon, child." Giovanni said, "I see favoritism to that weakling of yours." Austin smirked and shook his head, "You're wrong," he said, "Victreebel isn't poisoned. Also being a plant it's an invertebrate and has a much softer body, so that impact wasn't too bad. Finally, where you knocked it is right where the sun bleeds through the hole that Victreebel's acid punched through your ceiling." Giovanni understood Austin's plan, "You couldn't have!" Austin grinned sharper, "Yes I did, Victreebel, Solar beam!" Victreebel opened its mouth and began drawing in sunlight.

"Nidoking, we have to stop it," Giovanni called out, "get close and use horn drill!" Nidoking ran towards the grass Pokémon, but it wasn't fast enough. "Fire!" Austin called out as Victreebel released the solar energy is stored at point blank range. Nidoking was engulfed in the attack, and very close to the blast point, such an attack was all the poison Pokémon could take, it was defeated. "Nidoking return," Giovanni called his Pokémon back, "I'm very impressed boy, no matter how much I keep coming at you, no matter how much I beat your Pokémon, you keep coming back and try my patience as far as it will go. It's time to end this battle, Kangaskhan go!" Giovanni's final Pokémon came forth, carrying the same melancholy face as before. "Kangaskhan, you have to fight now," Giovanni yelled, "this pointless depression has to end!" Austin stomped his foot, "What's wrong with you, it doesn't have its child, this Pokémon has no will to battle without!"

"What?" Giovanni asked. "You mean… its child is all it wants?" Austin couldn't believe what he as hearing, "You couldn't tell?" Giovanni reached in his pocket and pulled out a transmitter, "Unit 16, bring me the Kangaskhan child." Moments later, an unnamed Rocket grunt wheeled out a cage with a young Kangaskhan inside. "Release it, after that you are dismissed." The grunt opened the cage and the young released and ran to its parent. Overjoyed the parent picked up its child as Giovanni walked over. "Kangaskhan, I understand now, and I am sorry," he said, "please, let me atone, fight with me." Kangaskhan looked at its child and they both nodded. "Good, then together, Pokémon and master, we will take the world together!"

"I don't think he understands…" Austin said to himself. With that the battle continued, Kangaskhan fought along side Giovanni, its child at its master's side. "Kangaskhan, dizzy punch." Kangaskhan delivered a wind up punch to Victreebel. The punch dazed the plant Pokémon, leaving it confused, "Victreebel, focus, use stun spore!" The confused Pokémon spat a cloud of yellow spores around itself, leaving it paralyzed. "Kangaskhan, finish up with comet punch!" Kangaskhan let looses a flurry of punches, knocking Victreebel out. "Victreebel return." Austin called out. Giovanni clapped a bit while laughing, "Admirable effort kid, but I'm afraid that's it hand over your other badges." Austin shook his head, "Nope, I still have one Pokémon left!" Giovanni jumped back, "The rules were five Pokémon a piece!"

"I intend to follow that rule, boss Rocket," Austin reached for his belt, "Its eyes must've cleared up by now, Marowak go!" Austin threw his Pokéball, once again Marowak joined the fight. "Giovanni, I'm happy you understand how you're supposed to be with your Pokémon, but I need that last badge!" The battle continued, "Marowak, bone club!" Marowak ran in and attacked with its bone, "Look out, use bite, Kangaskhan!" The parent Pokémon bit onto the club, halting the attack. "Marowak, use head butt!" Marowak slammed its head into the skull of Kangaskhan, freeing its bone blub from the Pokémon's mighty jaws. Marowak jumped back as Austin called his next attack, "Bonemerang!" Marowak threw its bone towards Kangaskhan, as it spun Giovanni called an attack. "Dizzy punch!" Kangaskhan winded up and punched the bone, lodging it into the wall behind it. "It looks like your Pokémon it disarmed," Giovanni said, "Kangaskhan, finish this with comet punch!"

The parent Pokémon drew close, its fists in a rage, Austin didn't know what to do. He was only able to call out, "Marowak!" Marowak waited until Kangaskhan was right on top of it, then it leaned back on one leg, using one arm to support itself and kicked Kangaskhan in the chin, straight into the air. "Marowak?" Austin asked, checking his Pokédex, "Seismic Toss: A powerful fighting attack used by slamming the opponent into the ground, its strength is measured by the Pokémon using it." Austin's eyes shimmered, "Marowak, keep it up, seismic toss!" Marowak jumped in the air behind Kangaskhan, wrapped its arms around it and began to spin in a 360 degree rotation as fast as it could. On impact there was a cloud of dust, and an uncomfortable silence. When the smoke cleared Kangaskhan was knocked out on the ground, a small crater surrounded it. "Where's Marowak?" Austin asked, and then out of the corner of his eye saw his Pokémon.

Marowak pulled its bone from the wall and stared at Giovanni. "I believe you owe us something." Austin said. Giovanni called back his Pokémon, and picked up the young Kangaskhan. He walked over to Austin and placed the final badge in his hand. "You win this fight, but I promise you this, we will meet again." Giovanni then left the gym. Austin wanted to bask in the glory of his final win, but it was time to head home.


	31. Firey Passion

Following his match Austin headed straight home to Pallet town to tell the Professor of all that had happened. Thirty minutes passed by and Austin reached home, and headed straight to Professor Oak's laboratory. "Professor Oak!" Austin called as he knocked on the door of the lab. The professor answered, took Austin's Pokémon to be healed and Austin told his tale. Austin told of Team Rocket and the final gym, and how he had earned his final gym badge.

"I see, I see," the Professor said, "Austin I must say I am amazed, it has been roughly a year since you left this town with your Charmander and you've already gained enough badges to compete in the Pokémon League. You've done great for my research with all the Pokémon you've captured… some of which I wasn't even sure existed." The professor stood up and retrieved Austin's Pokéballs. "Austin, allow me to see your badges please." Austin opened his jacket and unpinned his badges, passing the handful over to the Professor. "Austin, I'm keeping these," he said much to Austin's shock, "that is until you can finish one last challenge."

"One more challenge?" Austin asked. "Professor, I won eight badges, I'm good enough to go to the Pokémon League!" Oak shook his head. "Austin, I've seen trainer after trainer win eight badges and go to the Pokémon league, only to return defeated." Austin nodded his head; he knew the only way he'd get his badges back, "Okay Professor, you win…" he said.

"Austin, I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think you could handle it," Oak said, "I want you to return to Cinnibar Island and climb the volcano." Austin didn't even know what to think, "Professor Oak, are you crazy?! I'll be killed, burned alive!" The Professor shook his head, "No you won't, the volcano has been dormant for years, and I believe there is a Pokémon there that you must capture." He said as he held two Pokéballs in his hand. "Believe me," Oak said, "when you find this Pokémon, you'll know it."

Against his will Austin returned to Cinnibar Island and headed straight for the volcano. 'What is that old man thinking?' Austin thought to himself, 'What Pokémon lives in the volcano? I didn't even want Lance to come with me because I was so scared…' The climb wasn't difficult; over the years geologists had made a path along the volcano, and even dug tunnels. Austin trekked the long abandoned innards of the mountain, the heat was intense but there was no magma, what could have been causing the heat? Austin soon found the answer.

As Austin entered a large chamber he noticed it was very well lit, he looked up and saw the opening of the volcano, he was standing on the hardened lava, he wanted to find whatever he was looking for and get out. A loud shriek filled the chamber and Austin whipped around to see what made the horrible sound. A large bird Pokémon stood before him, engulfed in flames, it was the third of the legendary trio of Bird Pokémon, Moltres! "Moltres…. I've heard the legends," Austin said, "I guess I should have known they were true after battling the last two. I can't afford to screw around." Austin reached to his belt and grabbed the Pokéball of the Pokémon he had never battled with, Mew….

Professor Oak studied in his laboratory, when he heard a knock at his door. "Oh, who could that be?" the Professor said a bit annoyed. As he opened the door Oak's jaw dropped to see Austin, his clothes partially burned, a look of determination in his eyes, and a Pokéball in his hand. "The final one," Austin said with confidence in his voice, "Professor, I'm ready to fight the Pokémon League!"

Professor Oak had a look of pride in his eyes, "Austin, I didn't think you'd do it, let alone so fast," Oak gathered his thoughts, "fine Austin, but you are not yet ready, you have six months until the Pokémon League will be accepting challengers again. I want you to pick six Pokémon and prepare yourself for the most hellacious training you've ever had to go through!" Austin nodded, in six months he would be facing the challenge of a lifetime.


End file.
